Aurora 4: Moonrise
by RachelJLewis
Summary: Part 4 of 5: It should have been happily every after, but it isn't. Jake and Ness are going through tough times and deep in the forest, not everything is moonlight and roses for Edward and Bella.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: The Ghost of a Girl - Jake**

For the first time in a long time, all five of us were out on patrol tonight and it felt good to be a pack again. Leah rarely joined us these days, being more consumed by the demands of her two children Harriet and Moses, than the need to keep the population of the Olympic peninsula safe from vampires. Harriet was nearly two and Moses had been born five months ago. Leah was hoping to have had an extra month on 'maternity leave' from the pack, but we'd needed her tonight.

Alice had called me. Alerted to a vampire's decision to see this remote corner of North America as a quiet place to hole up in and take advantage of unsuspecting hikers. That wasn't something we were happy with. Tonight we'd hunted him down and taken him out.

We were returning to the reservation with a spring in our step. I could hear the thoughts of the others and appreciated the sense of excitement in them. For the first time in a long time, we'd done what we had been given the ability to change into wolves for and it gave the pack a renewed sense of purpose. There were only so many times that you could patrol an empty park without slowly going mad.

Our route brought us back to La Push from the southeast. Seth, suddenly overcome with a surge of exhilaration, bounded ahead of us. If I'd have been in my human form I'd have smiled indulgently. In many ways Seth was the most puppy-like of us all. Relentlessly curious and enthusiastic, he stuck his nose into everything.

_"Anybody would think that you got a buzz from killing vampires?"_ Quil directed his thoughts to Seth and Seth looked up from what he was sniffing.

_"I kinda feel I did my job tonight. It's been a while, you know? It felt good to get some action." _Seth replied in thought.

_"I know what you mean." _Added Embry. _"No offence Jake."_ He added. _"By the way, are you cooking breakfast?"_

It was true, we did have an odd situation on our hands here, but that was nothing compared to the demands on our stomachs after a hunt. _"Sure am!"_ I answered.

_"Do you mind if I stay?"_ Asked Leah. _"It would be good to hang out for a little longer. It's been nice to get away from the tantrums and the diapers for a while."_

_"Sure, there's plenty of food."_ I replied.

Leah had changed out of all recognition from the angry young woman she'd been just two years ago; laid low by a string of unsuccessful relationships and problems with alcohol. But in Greg Adams she'd found a guy who was willing to work at it and who didn't give up on her when others had. He'd stuck around and waited for her when she'd needed time to get sober. Slowly, in the months after Harriet's birth, they'd pulled it together and made a go of their lives together. Leah had found love and someone who erased the pain of losing Sam to Emily. She'd turned her life around, married Greg and with him they were raising their young family.

Tonight though had reminded me of how much I'd missed Leah's other qualities. She'd been the supreme tactician, driving the vampire astutely into the pack's clutches. It made me remember why she'd been my second in the first place. Seth was great, but Leah planned and thought ahead in a way that her brother never would.

Just then, Seth, who was around seventy five yards ahead of us, stopped dead. His nose investigated the ground and we heard his thoughts acknowledge that he had picked up the scent of a decomposing human. He started to scratch at the ground and the rest of us quickened our pace to join him. All of us started to dig, using our claws to scrape away the earth. Embry phased back and as we excavated, he gently lifted the body from the ground. It was starting to putrefy and I estimated it had been there two weeks, maximum. It had been well covered though; this was someone who had done a good job of hiding a body. It was a woman and from what I could see from the style of her clothing, a young one – late teens, early twenties. Embry laid her down on her back and her head fell to the side, exposing how she had died. There, on her neck, was the unmistakeable mark of teeth sunk in either side of her carotid artery. Death by vampire.

In an instant our heads were buzzing. Nobody had been reported missing in the park that we hadn't successfully accounted for and tonight was the first night that we'd had contact with any non-Cullen vampire for considerable time. The direction in which this pointed was a very uncomfortable one and I phased back to break the link before I heard too much speculation. That was the cue for everyone else to phase back. They all looked at the body of the woman, but I noted the surreptitious glances at me. It was understandable.

"Jake?" Ventured Leah.

"I know." I responded, slightly too tersely. "Sorry Leah." I added.

"Edward hasn't said anything?" She continued.

"No."

"It could be him." Ventured Quil.

"I would stake my _life_ on it not being Edward." Said Seth vehemently.

"You're probably right." Quil said. "I'd find it hard to believe that he could do this. His restraint is admirable."

"But he would also be the first one to acknowledge that restraint is not always easy," countered Leah. "There is always the chance that one of them could lapse and it looks like one of them has."

"If we're discounting Edward, then that leaves Bella, Daniel… or Ness." Quil said the last name with a heavy heart. "Sorry Jake."

"No, you're right. She can't be ruled out." I replied.

"I think it's unlikely to be her." Seth replied. "She'd be in range of Edward's head here. If she'd killed someone he'd know about it. Could it be a vampire that we missed? One that was just passing through?"

"The chances of that are remote." Leah replied. "The two packs are on permanent rotation. No, as uncomfortable as it is, the finger points to the Cullens. For my money I think Daniel. He's new to this, he's the one who lives closest to this point, he'll be the most proficient at disposing of human kill and he's the one we know the least about."

"But he would be unable to hide his thoughts from Edward." Said Seth.

"Yeah, I agree. Something like this is bound to play on a vampire's mind. What about Bella?" Said Embry. "Edward can't hear her thoughts. She could have done this without him knowing."

I looked away from the rest of them. What I had managed to successfully hide was my knowledge that Bella was struggling with her thirst, ever since last summer; when she'd been the one to rescue Stephanie from the clutches of a vampire on our trip to Italy. Bella had sucked the venom out of the bite and the difference between animal blood and human blood had been brought shockingly home to her. If the finger pointed anywhere it was at Bella and I feared that her husband would agree. But I didn't want to discuss this until I'd spoken to Edward.

"We need to alert Charlie." Embry continued.

"Huh? Not today." Leah snapped. "I think he'd be a little pissed if we gave him a murder case on the morning of his wedding."

"Todd then, or Ryan?"

"As they're not looking for anyone right now," I said. "This can wait until Monday. By then, I hope I'll have managed to have had a difficult conversation with Edward. I think we should start there before we give this one to the Police. Until then, we should re-bury her."

"Agreed." Said Seth instantly.

I looked at Quil, he nodded. Embry did too. I turned to Leah.

"Yes. You need to go talk to Edward." She replied. "And good luck with that."

"Thanks. I'll need it."

Dawn was breaking as I pushed open my front door and we all piled in to the kitchen. The euphoric mood we'd set off home with was gone now, replaced by an unexpected set of worries. As I pulled food out of the refrigerator, I noticed, with a tinge of sadness, that a lot of what had been in there last night was missing. I flipped open the bin and found the empty wrappers and cartons in there. I was thankful that she'd made no attempt to hide it this time; but a stab of pain lanced through me and I had to work to keep it from showing on my face. I set about loading the skillet with bacon and felt a hand on my back.

"You OK?" Asked Leah.

"Yeah." I replied brightly. Too brightly.

"That's a lie Jake." She said softly. "You can't hide it from us, you know that." Behind us, the chatter from Seth, Embry and Quil ceased. Leah went to the bin and opened it. "She's bingeing again?"

I nodded. "I really don't know what to do. Neither do Edward or Bella. It's hard to see her in so much pain and to be powerless to do anything about it. It would make it easier if she'd give some indication of which way she wants to go. But Edward says she doesn't even know that herself. He can't be around her that often now. It's causing him pain to be in the vicinity of her head."

"It's causing us pain to be in the vicinity of _your _head."

"Quil!" Leah remonstrated. "That was not subtle."

"I'm just speaking the truth." Quil held up his hands.

"I know," replied Leah. "But there's a way to say these things."

Quil sighed. "I'm sorry Jake that was tactless of me. But you know we'll do anything to help. We know how much this is hurting you both."

"Thanks. I don't need anything, but please be Ness's friend right now. I think that's all anyone can do. Just support her through this. Anyhow," I said, anxious to move the subject away from my marital difficulties. "Breakfast is ready."

All conversation ceased as the five of us cleared our plates. I made more coffee and we analysed last night and our discovery this morning. The trespassing vampire had been predictably blasé about his chances with us, right up until the moment that Quil ripped off his head. It was the first non-Cullen vampire we'd seen in a long time and as it was our job to protect humans from vampire attacks, it was understandable that we were all a little pumped by this. It was a pity though, that evidence of our success at that, had been followed by evidence of our failure at the very same thing. This latest discovery was going to be a difficult one for us as a pack to face and especially for me.

In the past, we'd made the simple distinction between vampire and human. These days, our patrols concentrated on hunting down red-eyed vampires, those who hunted humans. Those vampires with gold eyes - those who drank only animal blood - were usually vampires that I counted as family. It was a distinction that up until now had been clearly defined. The Cullens were supposed to be the good guys. The Quileutes had made a treaty with them because they'd said they were the good guys. We'd torn that treaty up because they'd _demonstrated _for over sixty years that they were the good guys. And now? Now I didn't know what to think.

The Cullen family was much larger now than it had originally been when I'd first phased nine years ago. It was now split into two groups. In Dawson City up in the Yukon, were Carlisle and Esmé; with their two adopted 'children' Dan and Jane. Dan had been a friend of Ness's at school and, despite Ness's best efforts to keep them apart, had fallen in love with Jane; a vampire who had left the Volturi when she discovered that there was more to life than being ordered around by Aro. After a time living a split life, the Cullens had masterminded Dan's exit from Forks last November. He'd gotten a job and moved to Seattle, much to his parents' delight. He'd spent several months being severely depressed after the death of his twin sister, Jess. That's what his parents thought anyway, but it was nothing of the sort. Unbeknown to Mr and Mrs Taylor, Dan had married Jane; but an incident just a couple of months later made her abandon him and he was devastated by that. Thankfully, they reconciled last summer and plans were put in place to remove Dan from human society so he could be with his wife permanently. Dan appeared to have tragically drowned in Puget Sound, when he got stoned and fell overboard from a boat chartered for a party. His body had never been found.

While his parents Susie and Brian mourned the loss of their second child; Dan had been spirited almost 2000 miles north and had enrolled at the High School in Dawson City under the name of Dan Cullen, accompanied by his younger adopted 'sister' Jane - in reality his 1200 year old vampire wife who had been frozen in time at the age of fourteen. Also in Dawson City were Rosalie and Emmett using Emmett's original last name of McCarty. They were the new owners of the car repair shop and proud parents to baby Sophie. The newcomers to the town had become good friends with fellow newcomers Dr Cullen and his family and Jane became a frequent babysitter for them. That was the public face of a more complex situation.

Dan and Jane were Sophie's adopted parents. Dan had discovered Sophie's mother last summer in Italy in the middle of giving birth to her. He'd felt unable to walk away and had ended up delivering the baby girl. Sophie's Mom had died immediately after and Dan, perhaps unwisely, had decided that he should be the one to care for the orphaned baby. Amazingly, for a family of vampires fixed in time, the Cullens were remarkably flexible and baby Sophie was quickly part of the family. And Jane, who had run from her husband when she thought she wasn't good enough for him, had taken to motherhood with aplomb. They were doing the best they could within the strange set up. Sophie mainly living with Rose and Emmett was in preparation for something else that wasn't too far away now. Dan would shortly be leaving his human life and becoming the Cullen's newest vampire. When that happened, he wouldn't be able to be around his daughter.

In a house, a few miles away from Dawson City, lived the other members of the Cullen family: Jasper and Alice, Will and Jess and their son Ben. Jess had been a vampire for sixteen months now and her eyes had cooled to the familiar gold that marked out the different lifestyle of the Cullens.

Here; the house just north of Forks that had been the Cullens' home for over a decade had been sold earlier in the year. A new family lived there now, oblivious to its history. The good people of Forks however, had lost no time in telling Mr and Mrs Kennedy, about the reclusive nature of the previous owners. We kept an eye on the place, just in case anyone hadn't received the change of address card.

The family base was now mine and Ness's house that was set deep in the forest on the edge of the reservation at La Push. 'The Lodge' was its official name, but 'Switzerland' was the unofficial name that it went by most of the time. It was a nod back to a time when Bella was the one who was the neutral territory between Edward and myself.

Ordinarily it was just Ness and I that lived here and to many, the twelve-bedroom house may seem ridiculously large for two people. But most people didn't know that it needed to be big enough to play host to an entire dynasty of vampires and cater for their needs. Not only did we have twelve bedrooms, but we had a fully equipped medical room and a state of the art facility that meant that the vampires could keep one step ahead of society and themselves secretly embedded in it. Edward had oversight of all the Cullen's business dealings and all the documentation relating to that was here too. But Edward and Bella didn't live here; they still lived in their little cottage deep in the forest. Charlie was still in his house in Forks, although not for very much longer. After the wedding today he would be moving across town into Heather's house, swapping places with Kael.

Next door to Charlie lived Stephanie Chambers; a Forks High School teacher who was on the radar of a significant percentage of the female population of Forks, and not for good reasons. There had been much sadness in Forks when the gorgeous Dr Carlisle Cullen had left the hospital several years ago; so a lot of them were thrilled to discover that he would be attending our wedding. The church had been packed out and had almost spontaneously combusted with excitement when Dr Cullen brought with him his equally gorgeous and wonderfully unattached cousin. Daniel Cullen was the biggest attraction at our public wedding, not us. Ness had spent the afternoon almost weeping with laughter, as women fell over themselves to ingratiate themselves with her adopted brother. Edward too had walked around with a permanent smirk on his face, shaking his head in amusement at the thoughts of women who really should have known better. Daniel, a vampire rescued from a San Francisco coven, was oblivious to it all. He'd been 'introduced' early on in the afternoon to Stephanie and had happily chatted to her despite the best efforts of every other woman to engage him in conversation. That he was now living with Stephanie was a source of great ire. But nothing was what it seemed. Stephanie and Daniel were a couple long before they'd even set foot in the church that day and hopefully by the end of the summer, they'd be a family.

Charlie and Heather's wedding today was to be a small affair; with only as many guests as could comfortably fit into Heather's back yard for the reception. The weather wasn't going to be perfect; but it had been perfectly chosen as dry but sufficiently overcast to allow Daniel, Edward and Bella to attend without needing to hide indoors. In another bizarre twist to life in our family, Heather would be given away by Kael, who was masquerading as her seventeen year old nephew. In reality, he was Heather's father. Exactly how old Kael was, none of us wanted to think about, or ask him for that matter. But he was indistinguishable from any other teen his age. He wasn't a vampire, he was an angel. He too had been offered the chance to belong to the _flexible-on-species_ Cullen family and he'd taken it. Kael had spent the last year in school and counted it amongst the strangest things that he had ever done. Not strange enough though to put him off going back, because he was returning for his Senior year in September. However, that might be partly due to Jo-Jo; who had no idea that she was dating an angel, she just thought Kael Scott looked like one. Heather approved of her father's choice of girlfriend and had even invited Jo-Jo to the wedding. But Kael would never tell Jo-Jo what he was. He had only ever disclosed that to a handful of people and Jo-Jo wouldn't be one of them. It was very much a casual thing for him. There was no future for them without questions Kael didn't want to answer. He had always had that policy, until last summer; when quite by accident, he'd stumbled across his daughter Heather living in a part of the country that he never expected her to be in. He realised that she was surrounded by people who didn't age either and those that did, didn't really care about it. For the first time in thousands of years, he could experience a family and be around non-angels that he didn't need to hide things from. He could be who he was and he was enjoying that.

Daniel, Edward, Kael and myself had taken to spending time shooting baskets with Charlie in his back yard. A human, two vampires, an angel and a shape-shifter. On the face of it, just five guys hanging out together; but each of us had something to hide from the outside world. Although, Kael's hidden assets turned out to give him an unfair advantage in basketball.

"Hey, put the wings away!" Charlie grumbled, as Kael executed a swooping dive from the roof of the house.

I chuckled to myself at the memory. Those had been great evenings and I hoped we could do more of them. Then the reality of this morning's discovery crashed right through it and my happy mood evaporated even further when a pale, dishevelled, bath-robed figure appeared in the doorway of the kitchen. The chatter amongst the guys instantly died away.

"Good Morning Ness." Quil said, brightly. "Big day for your Grampa, huh?" She nodded and the tiniest of smiles graced her face for a moment. "We should be going." He added, voicing what everyone else was probably thinking. "Thanks for breakfast Jake."

"You're welcome." There was much back slapping as they left, but Leah hung back for a moment and went over to Ness.

"Come over if you want to talk," Leah said to her. "Anytime." She ran a soothing hand down Ness's arm and Ness gave a nod. Leah followed the rest of the guys out of the front door and closed it softly behind her.

I looked at my wife; she looked even more like a ghost this morning. "I hope we didn't wake you? Can I get you something? There's coffee and even some bacon left over."

Ness shook her head. "I'm not hungry." That was unsurprising, given what she'd put away last night. "I'll just have coffee." She added.

I poured her a cup and set it down in front of her as she perched on one of the stools across the counter from me. "Did you sleep well?" I asked.

"Yes thanks."

Silence descended between us as Ness sipped her coffee. Time was when she'd have chattered on about anything and everything. That was all gone now. In its place were only platitudes, delivered with a formality that suggested we were strangers to one another. I'd known Ness for almost every second of her life and loved her for every one of those. I'd never stop loving her but I'd never felt further away from her than I did right now, simply standing on the other side of the kitchen counter.

This was how it had been for months; conversation never extending beyond the superficial, merely establishing that the other person was alive. We couldn't talk without _talking about it_ and Ness never wanted to _talk about it_. It was the same old same old and there were only so many times that I could say the same thing, without wanting to bash my head against a wall, or rip my heart out to make the pain stop.

How different things had been just eight short months ago at our wedding. We hadn't left the house on Isle Esmé for the entire three weeks we'd been there. We'd had the island to ourselves but had never moved much beyond the triangle of the bedroom, the bathroom and the kitchen. When we got back, we didn't much leave our bedroom either and there was the root of the problem: Nothing happened. Well, lots of things happened, again and again. But what you'd expect to happen from that much lovemaking, didn't. Christmas came and went; spring did too and now it was midsummer. Month after month Ness's period resolutely showed up, taunting us with the painful reality that Ness wasn't getting pregnant and it hadn't been from lack of trying.

Her depression had set in around the end of March. At first it was tears and the feeling of being trapped between two species. She wasn't vampire enough to have no reproductive system; that she could have accepted. Or human enough to have one that worked properly. Later, the tears of sadness gave way to tears of rage, as she kicked against what she was; literally sometimes. I'd come home from work one day to find several foot-shaped holes in the house. Bella and Edward tried to do everything they could to help. Bella sat and listened to her for hours and Edward disappeared off into the medical room to try and find a solution, reading and analyzing everything he could get his hands on. But short of ripping his own daughter apart, with who knew what consequences, Edward couldn't use any method used by human fertility specialists to treat Ness.

It had been something that had troubled us from the moment it had happened and now Edward suspected that our fears were grounded in truth. It seemed that the bite she'd sustained from Brad in Denali - the one where Edward hadn't managed to get to her in time - had knocked out her ability to conceive. Edward told Ness what he suspected and for a while she seemed to accept it and the tears stopped. Then the drinking and the eating started, bringing with it a dead-eyed Ness; who also didn't see the point in making love anymore if there was nothing to be gained from it. The fact that we'd done it before we ever started trying for a family, simply because we loved each other; escaped her.

Edward, Bella and I had already started thinking around the problem, considering adoption or even buying babies. But Ness would not, or could not think about that. She refused to believe that she would never have her own children, clinging to the comment made by one of Jess's friends, Fiona, who told Ness that she'd have four children. Ness seemed to have forgotten that in that same conversation, Fiona had predicted that Dan would have two children. As Dan's wife was a vampire, this was impossible and it had turned out to be non-biological children for them. Sophie had landed in Dan's hands in Italy last summer and they'd just celebrated her first birthday. They had been assured that another child would come their way too. Edward, Bella and myself were convinced that that's how it was going to have to be for Ness and me and we wished that Ness could see it like that.

"You should go see Leah," I said, breaking the silence. "You might find it helpful."

Ness slowly raised her eyes to me. "I think I'd rather braid my own intestines than speak to her." She said in a flat monotone.

"Ness, she's only trying to help."

Finally, there was a spark in her eyes, a spark of anger. "_What?_ You think I should go talk to Mrs Happily Married with Two Fabulous Kids? Isn't that rubbing my nose in my own deficiencies? Have you forgotten what she did to me on my sixth birthday?" He voice was raised now.

"Ness that was years ago. And yes, you should talk to Leah. She's been in pain too, as you know. She also resorted to blocking it out with alcohol, just as you're doing."

"I'm not blocking it out! I like a drink occasionally. I don't have a problem with it."

"Ness," I said more gently. "To the outside world you're nineteen. People assume I buy that Vodka for me. But even I'm having to shop around to hide how much you're drinking. Please let me help you."

"What? Are you going to fix me up with an AA meeting?"

"No. I'm just hoping that you'll give thought to the other options."

She got up. "I'm not talking about this shit again. There are no other _options!_" She yelled. "It's my babies or no babies and Mother Nature already made that choice for me. Some fucking _choice!_ It's exactly like it was when I felt trapped by this imprinting thing. Everyone else had decided how my life would be and who I would end up with, without consulting me. You and Mom and Dad are doing that to me again. Stop it Jake, I hate it!" She stormed out of the kitchen and then stomped back again. "Oh, I forgot to tell you." She held the back of her wrist to her forehead as if her head was hurting. "Jane called last night. Dan's conversion's underway."

"That's great." I said trying to rescue the conversation back from the dark place it had descended to. "Did she manage to do it?"

Ness shook her head. "No, they went with the syringe in the end."

"That's good. Thanks for telling me."

"Yeah." Ness's face settled back into its familiar dead look. She turned to go.

"Ness?"

She half turned back. "What?"

"I love you."

"Yeah, whatever. I'm going to have a bath." She went off upstairs.

Every fibre of me wanted to run after her and hold her, but I knew that it would make things a whole lot worse. She didn't want to be close to me right now, she didn't want to be close to anyone. She held the world at arms' length and in her opinion; the less she engaged with it the better. But I'd be there for her whenever she needed me and whatever she needed me to do. In the meantime, I'd re-stock the refrigerator and buy her more vodka.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Kicks and Flares - Jake **

The church was packed. Heather was usually the one conducting the services; but today her place was taken by a fellow Minister from Port Angeles. Heather, wearing a mid-calf-length white dress, stood in front of him between Charlie on her right and Kael on her left. To the right of Charlie was my Dad, in the role of Best Man. In our front row pew on Charlie's side, sat Bella and Edward, Ness, Maggie (Billy's wife) and me. Behind us were Daniel and Stephanie and Charlie's friends and colleagues. Heather didn't have any family other than Kael, but the front couple of pews on her side were taken by some of her oldest friends and Jo-Jo, who was saving a place for Kael. Behind all of us, Heather's congregation and other people from Forks had packed themselves into the remaining pews and had lined the walls of the church. Heather was well liked in the town and many of the people here today weren't among her usual congregation. There were a high proportion of women here and Bella jokingly wondered whether they were here to see Heather and Charlie, or check out Kael in a suit. I was no judge of these things, but Bella assured me that Kael did look good. I only had eyes for Ness. She looked beautiful, if a million miles away, as she sat listening to the Minister taking Charlie and Heather through vows we had made just a few months earlier.

The moment Ness got around other people at the reception, she was the Ness I knew: Confident, chatty and smiling. She kept her arm around my waist and her thumb tucked into the waistband of my pants. We were the very model of a happy newly-married couple. Where her own mother had failed comically in those first couple of years she was in Forks, Ness was the consummate actress. You would never have guessed the state she'd been in this morning, as she chatted happily to everyone. Edward and Bella, Daniel and Stephanie, Kael, Charlie and Heather, all looked on with incredulity at how she could turn on the charm like a tap. The only sticky moment came when Margaret, one of Heather's Deacons, patted Ness's stomach and made a comment about there being plenty of time for babies. I felt Ness stiffen, but she didn't seem to make anything of it, simply saying that we'd get around to it in time. But as Margaret went to talk to someone else, I caught a glimpse of Ness's expression and it told a different story. Margaret's comment had caused more distress than she displayed. She went over to get a drink and Edward intercepted her, guiding her away from the free-flowing champagne and over to join in with those who were dancing. Guiding wasn't perhaps the right word; I could see the force that she was resisting her Dad with. But it made no difference; he was much stronger than she was. Bella came over to me and the pair of us watched, as in the gathering twilight, to the sounds of Glen Miller's _Moonlight Serenade_, Edward twirled his 'cousin' around the makeshift dance floor. Heather and Charlie, Daniel and Stephanie, Kael and Jo-Jo were also dancing. Jo-Jo was going on vacation tomorrow and Kael was heading out of Forks for a while to catch up with his his fellow fallen angels who lived in other parts of the world.

Ness didn't look happy at all. Edward appeared to be having stern words with her. I could see his lips moving quickly.

"What's he saying?" I whispered to Bella.

"He's not happy with her fixation of getting drunk and slaking her other thirst on Margaret." She whispered back, face averted from other lip-readers.

"Oh." I sighed. This wasn't the first time she'd caused Edward difficulties with her growing anger towards people. She was altogether less controlled, now that alcohol was becoming a larger part of her life. "As if things weren't bad enough." I added. Bella put her arms around me and hugged me. I reciprocated and put my arm around her shoulder. I couldn't help thinking about our discovery this morning and Edward looked at me when he picked up the thoughts in my head. He nodded once when I mentally asked if we could talk about it.

"You know that things are all lined up, the second Ness agrees to it." Said Bella, referring to the plans that Ness felt so trapped by.

"She doesn't like that we've done this, you know that."

"I know. Edward's told me. But it's her only option and hopefully, in time, she'll see it. When she does say yes we can swing right into action."

"I'm just concerned what state she'll be in before she does agree to it. That furrow on Edward's brow has been there all day. Her head can't be a happy place to be this close to."

"It isn't and he's struggling, but he knows that he has to be here. Is she still fine about Daniel and Stephanie coming to stay?"

"I think so," I said. "Although, she hasn't mentioned it since we talked about it. She seems to find it easier to be negative than positive, so I'm guessing that if she wasn't happy about it, then she'd have said something."

"It's going to be hard on her if Stephanie does get pregnant."

"I know. I take it everything checked out?" I looked over to Daniel and Stephanie.

"Yes. Stephanie's fine. It's been amusing though, watching Daniel try to keep his hands off her for the last two months while she's been off the pill." Bella and I laughing got Daniel's attention and he smirked and rolled his eyes at us, before returning his attention to Stephanie.

Daniel and Stephanie were coming to stay with us so they could try for a baby. If it happened, and it most likely would, it would be all over in a month; giving Stephanie the whole of August to recover, before she went back to teaching in September. That was the plan anyhow, but we couldn't guarantee these things. Stephanie had done what she could to get as fit and healthy as possible to withstand a hybrid pregnancy; but the birth itself would be the real test. Getting her the other side of that and still human was the greatest difficulty. I noticed Edward beckoning me over. I walked over and he yielded Ness to me.

"She needs to dance with you." He said quietly.

I looked down at her questioningly but her face held none of the hostility that it had done before. She seemed to be still acting the happy newlywed, so I held her in my arms and to my surprise she placed her face against my chest. It felt like a drink of water after a trek across the most barren desert. I'd ached for this and would take it whether she was acting or not. I gently kissed the top of her head and she looked up at me. She stretched upwards and for the first time in well over three weeks our lips touched. I held her a little more tightly and wished the kiss would last forever. But I didn't press her for more when she broke away. Her brown eyes searched mine, for what, I didn't know.

"Let's go home." She said suddenly.

"Don't you want to wait for Charlie and Heather to go?"

"I'm tired. You look tired too. I'm sure they won't mind. There are lots of other people still here and it's been ages since we spent time together."

"OK." I replied, taking whatever she said at face value. We said goodbye to Charlie and Heather and as we walked to the truck, Ness took my hand.

Her kisses weren't her usual ones, but they were kisses all the same. She was in my arms too, instead of camped out over the other side of the bed. And she wasn't drunk either which was a bonus, as she could really hurt me when she was oblivious to her own strength. Not that I would ever tell her that. To get any kind of time in bed with her these days was precious.

As we kissed she responded by pulling me closer and something more familiar and loving emerged in those kisses. Here she was, my girl, buried under all the heartache. After what felt like an eternity it was bliss to touch her skin again and feel the swell of her breast under my hands. She ran her hands over me and I allowed myself to savour her touch. I'd missed it so much. She kissed down my neck and I winced, as her razor-sharp teeth sank into the muscle high on my chest just below my shoulder. She didn't suck, she didn't want my blood the way she'd want other blood. It was her way of anchoring herself to me, her way of saying 'you're mine and don't you ever forget it'. Not that I ever would. Ness gave a low growl, her signal that she wanted me. I moved on top of her and almost instantly found myself on my back, sprawled on the floor several feet from the bed. I looked back at her in shock. She'd growled, I was positive I'd heard it. But her eyes were dead again.

"What's the point?" She said sadly and got out of bed.

I went over to her, making a grab for her hand as she went for the bedroom door. "Where are you going?"

"Mom and Dad's."

"What? _Why?_"

"I can't be with you, all you want is sex and I can't give you that."

"But you _growled_ at me." I said, unsure now whether I'd heard right. Perhaps in my desire for her I'd imagined it?

"I didn't growl!" She snapped.

"OK. I'm sorry, I must have imagined it. But you don't need to go over to the cottage; there are eleven other bedrooms here if you don't want to sleep with me."

"OK." She sighed. "I won't go over. But I need some air." She pulled away again and went downstairs. "I'm going out."

"In your pyjamas?"

"Yeah. I'll go hunt up a mountain lion, _ha ha_." The laugh was mirthless and a throw back to a happier time last summer.

I heard the click of the front door as it closed behind her. I went to the window and looked out, but she was already gone. She wouldn't want me following her, I knew from her angry phase how well that went down. It would be better for me to let her run it off.

I thought about what had just happened. No, she'd growled, I hadn't made that up. She had wanted me, but something had stopped her. She was starting to over think it now and worrying about it wasn't going to help matters. I closed my eyes and thought of those happier times; of those weeks on Isle Esmé when not even air could get between us. I'd call Esmé tomorrow and see if I could take Ness there on vacation. Perhaps being in a place that she loved so much would ease her worries and help her relax. I'd caught a glimpse of my Ness and I needed to do everything I could to focus on that girl; not this dead-eyed one who was now out in the forest somewhere. Doing what? Was Ness the one who'd killed the young woman that we'd found? Should I call Jared and ask him to keep an eye out for her tonight? She'd be incandescent with anger at me if I did; but at the same time I was duty-bound to protect human life, even if it was from my wife. I picked up my phone and texted Jared asking him to keep a look-out for her. I didn't say why though. That was something that I was still struggling to admit to. I got back into bed and grabbed her pillow, inhaling her scent and remembering a time when a seductive growl from Ness was the thing I looked forward to most in the world.

But in the morning when I awoke Ness wasn't beside me. I went downstairs and found her passed out on the living room sofa, a three-quarters empty bottle of vodka on the table in front of her. Her feet were filthy; she'd definitely been out running. She'd been hunting too; there was dried blood around her mouth. Jared had replied that none of his pack had seen her. I carried her back to bed and left her to sleep it off. In the kitchen, more empty food packaging in the bin told me that she'd made a night of it. She'd finished up almost a full loaf of bread and a jar of peanut butter. Her dirty footprints trailed over the white tiled floor and as I waited for the coffee to filter through, I washed the floor down and made a list of what needed to be done before Stephanie and Daniel got here. It was a lot and I could have done with someone who could work at vampire speed to help me with it. But I'd manage and they'd understand if it wasn't all perfect when they arrived.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Dark Shadows - Edward**

"I know you don't believe me and I know you can see what's in their minds, but I don't think it's outside the bounds of possibility that I might have a little brother or sister." Bella said, kicking off her shoes, scooping them up and wandering off down to our bedroom. I followed her.

"Is that something that bothers you?" I asked.

She shook her head. "Not really, but I suspect it'd bother Charlie. I don't know if he'd be willing to sacrifice sports and pizza, for bottles and diapers at his age. Sophie made an impression on Heather and I don't think we should discount the possibility that she might want a child of her own."

"It's not something I've ever picked up in Heather's mind; although she does love Sophie very much. I think she's quite happy to play the role of Aunt. As for Charlie, he's not worried about anything at the moment. Apart from Ness."

Bella sighed, turned her back to me and lifted her hair so that I could unzip her dress. "What was that today? Why does she do it? Does she know how much it hurts Jake?"

"I can't tell you what that was, I don't even know myself. Her head's a mess."

"Yes, you looked as if you had a headache all day."

"I did and Ness wasn't the only problem."

"Oh?"

"We got a couple of comments."

"Of the '_they don't look any older than they did when they were at school,_' type?"

"Yes."

"Do you think it's time to leave?" Bella's face was anxious.

"I don't think we need to leave, but it's time to quit being in public. I've been here nearly twelve years and I think today was one appearance too many."

"But we'd be expected to show up at Dad's wedding."

"This was unavoidable. But probably the last public thing we should go to."

"We'll have to encourage Daniel and Stephanie to get married someplace else."

I grinned at something I'd picked up in Daniel's head earlier today.

"What are you smiling at?" Bella said, coming over to kiss me.

"Daniel. He was wondering if it would be possible to borrow the Minister after Heather and Charlie's service?"

She laughed. "You think they'll do it soon?"

"He's working up to a proposal, yes."

"Well don't mention when it is; I want to be surprised when they tell me."

"Yeah…" I knew she'd ask at some point, she always did. Bella didn't like surprises if there was a chance I knew something she could be party to. I undressed and followed her to bed.

Our cottage was a rare place where my head was my own. Only occasionally did anyone wander close enough on a trail for me to pick up their thoughts. Ness, being eleven and a half miles away in 'Switzerland', was out of my range. Even so, there was one mind I did want to hear and as I wrapped my arms around her, my mind was once again filled with Bella's, as she lifted her shield and let me hear her thoughts. It was something I looked forward to each night, being able to see the day from her point of view. Her memories of a day were as cherished to me as my own of her.

But for the last year there'd been a shadow in her mind, something I didn't know if she was aware that I could see. I'd not felt it appropriate to broach it with her, for fear that by acknowledging it, it became the serpent in our garden. I knew it was troubling her and in typical Bella style she was suffering in silence: It was human blood. Bella started to kiss my throat, but the shadow in her mind was darker tonight and I was too worried about her to enjoy what she was doing to me right now. I let my mind focus on the problem instead.

From the moment Bella had awoken as a newborn, she'd only ever had animal blood. That was, until Stephanie was bitten last year and Bella had sucked out the venom. It had saved Stephanie, but in doing so had alerted Bella to what she was missing. I knew it preyed on her mind, the fear that she'd hurt somebody. I'd reassured her constantly during her first few months as a vampire, that I'd never let her hurt anyone and she never had. She had amazing control. But the fear that she would slip was growing and the shadow in her mind was constantly there now, like a voyeur in the corner of our room.

But Ness concerned me more than Bella did. Bella was worried that she might slip by accident. But Ness was increasingly violent and there was a chance that she would kill with no thought to the consequences. Ness's mood and behaviour were erratic and I was at a loss to know what we could do about it, short of incarcerating her.

She didn't want me to speak to her about it, I got that message loud and clear. My opinion carried no weight. What difficulty had I come up against in fathering her? None. I apparently knew nothing about the heartbreak of infertility. She had conveniently forgotten the decades I'd spent living with Rose. I may not have experienced it first hand, but I knew from my sister's own pain, the sorrow that it had caused her. Ness just about tolerated Bella's presence; although not to talk to, more to be someone who she could sob over and whine at. The other pack wives had all offered their help, even Leah; although I knew how well that had gone down. Heather had tried to talk to her, but Ness discounted what she said because Heather wasn't a mother and had never tried to be. Alice had never wanted children and Esmé viewed parenting through different eyes, choosing to make the most of what she had and not yearn for things she couldn't achieve. Rose understood though. I'd call her and invite her down.

It was only when Ness herself had been born that Rosalie got to experience, albeit vicariously, the joys of parenthood. Since then, other children had come into our family; some biological, others not. With Daniel and Stephanie about to try for their own baby, it would be hard for Ness. But she did understand that if they didn't try now, it would be a whole year until they could try again.

"Hey, where are you?" Bella's voice cut into my thoughts.

"I'm here."

"No you're not, you're miles away. Are you worrying about Ness again?"

"Yes." That was partly true.

"She's safe in bed with Jake." Bella kissed me and pushed me back into the pillows, straddling me; a gleam in her eye. "So, what would you like to do?"

"I'm not that…" I started. She squiggled back and guided me into her. I sighed, all worries now banished from my head, the only person I could think about or wanted to think about was Bella.

"You were saying?" She grinned mischievously.

"Nevermind…"

"Good, you need to relax. At this rate you'll have frown lines before you're one hundred and seventeen." She reached forward and ran her finger down my brow. "Come on, I bet there's something in that head of yours that you've been wanting to try with me? You seem to be Mr Experimental in bed these days." But I wasn't relaxed enough yet. A sad thought passed over my mind and Bella must have seen it mirrored on my face. "What's the matter?"

"Noth…"

"Don't say nothing, there is. Can I take a guess that it's last Thursday? What would have been your birthday? Last year you got to spend the whole day with Nessie in Florence and this year she didn't even send you a text message?"

"She's the one who wanted to make something of it," I said. "I've been happily ignoring it for much of the last century."

"But you liked her making something of it?"

"She was the one who wanted to make it annual thing, to spend the day with me. I wanted that too. It sounds pathetic, but it's clinging on to fatherhood in any way I can." Bella eased off me, lay down beside me and I held her in my arms. "There are days when I just want my little girl back, not this strung out and increasingly desperate woman. We've done all we can, put everything in place, but none of us can convince her to stop torturing herself and go for adoption. It's wrong for her to be coping with so much when she's so young. She's still only eight years old. Maybe we were wrong to let her marry Jake so young? Perhaps we should have insisted that they wait?"

"Edward, you had no qualms about her marrying Jake. You weren't to know that this was going to happen. Don't torture yourself."

"I'm trying not to." I sighed. "It really only feels like a few seconds ago that I was watching her solve a Rubik's Cube."

Bella laughed and in her mind I could see Charlie's stunned face, as eight month old Nessie sat next to him on the sofa, looking at the cube that he'd handed to her. He'd thought that it would take her ages to solve the 1980s puzzle that he kept on his desk and he'd never managed to complete. He was stunned when she worked out the algorithms required, proceeded to solve it in 26 moves and handed it glibly back to him, saying 'mess it up again Grampa.'

"We can't force her to choose adoption, Edward. We've done what we can and we have to let her make the decision in her own time, if she wants to. She may say no and we will have to respect that."

"I know, but I just want to take this pain away from her."

"I do too and it tears me apart that I can't. But we don't want to her to feel pressured into doing something, just to make the rest of us happy."

I thought back to our early time together. "That sounds familiar." I grinned at my wife.

"Rose is the only one who is even going to come close to understanding Nessie's pain. The rest of us have had children or don't feel the need to have them. But right now there's nothing you can do. She's safe and this is our time." Bella distracted me with her kisses, pulling me on top of her. But we weren't destined to have an uninterrupted night. On the nightstand my cell rang. The screen told me it was Charlie.

I answered it. "Charlie?"

"Hey Edward. Look, I just stopped by the station on our way out and I noticed that a report's come in from the Quinault camping ground down in Grays Harbor. Three bodies have been discovered, the preliminary report says that they were attacked by an animal. But there were four people originally reported missing and they haven't found the fourth body yet. I thought you should know, in case it's something that you need to check out."

I knew what he was hinting at. "Absolutely, we'll do that." Jake's pack had caught a vampire the other night and there was this other body they had discovered which I needed to investigate. The caught vampire was probably responsible for the three deaths in Grays Harbor. The lack of a fourth body was worrying. It meant that we could have a newborn on our patch. "Now please Charlie," I continued. "Put work aside and go on your honeymoon. The place will not fall apart in two weeks."

"He's not at work is he?" Bella grabbed the phone off me. "Dad, don't you have a plane to catch? Yes, I thought you did, now get out of there and go. Have a great time. Yes, we'll look after Ness. See you soon. Bye!" She turned off the phone and handed it back to me. "I don't care if the President calls, you are _not _answering it."

I turned my phone on again. "I have to text Jared; he'll need a heads up." Bella huffed and lay there for a moment while I composed a text message. I felt my mind clear of her as her shield once again descended over her mind. It was Jared's pack's turn to patrol tonight and there was no point calling a wolf. At least when he phased back he could pick up the message. Bella flitted into the closet and I heard her rummaging about. As I put the phone back down she returned and the sight of her in black lingerie would have made my heart stop if I'd had one. "I don't remember you buying that?" I said.

"You weren't with me. I got it when the girls went to Portland for Stephanie's birthday."

"But I usually see the things you buy in your head."

"Oh, I can keep plenty of things from you Mr Cullen." She eyed me with mischief.

"Can you now? And what else have you got hidden in that closet of yours?" My head wondered what else she was hiding from me. Could she have given in to the shadow?

"Oh, a few things." She smirked. "You're not the only one who's getting a bit experimental. Do you think black's my colour?" She twirled around and I remembered another night that involved her in black lace.

"Oh it's your colour alright. Should I tear it off now or wait a bit?

She laughed. "Do you like it…? Oh, I can see that you do." I was to her in an instant and sadly the beautiful lace lasted about as long as it had the first time. "Now I remember why I never usually bother with this stuff." She sighed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Blanks - Edward**

When we arrived at Ness and Jake's house, Daniel was pulling Stephanie's cases out of the trunk of his car. Stephanie was already inside. I took one of the cases from Daniel and with Bella, followed him up to the bedroom that was to be theirs for the duration of their stay. Jake was showing Stephanie how the Jacuzzi worked. I couldn't hear Ness in my head, she must still be asleep. Jake saw me and his mind told me how he'd found her this morning. The answering look of regret on my face told him how sorry I was. Getting out of her head on vodka wasn't solving anything. I spent a few minutes with Daniel and Stephanie, but left Bella talking to them as I followed Jake into the kitchen. He sat down heavily on a stool.

"If I don't buy it, she steals it." He said, talking about the vodka. "I could quite happily kill Jess for introducing her to alcohol."

"Jess wasn't to know that Ness would go on to misuse it, or how dangerously unstable it makes her. Jess was always a happy drunk. Ness uses it to make the pain go away."

"You know Leah invited her over?"

"Yes and I know how well that went down." I said.

"At least Leah quit, she could help Ness deal with that side of things even if she can't help her with the other bit. Have you any idea why Leah suddenly got pregnant after years when nothing happened?"

"No. There's Jared and Kim too. It took them three years."

"Perhaps this isn't all Ness, then. Perhaps this is to do with me?"

"Jake, I've tested you, you're fine. The problem isn't with you; the problem lies with whatever Ness's body isn't doing."

"But it's interesting that Jared also had difficulty. He's a pack Alpha and Leah is my second. Maybe the leadership roles affect things?"

"Sam's never had any difficulty. He and Emily pop out kids like machine gun bullets. Jared and Kim do now."

"Kim's pregnant again by the way. I daren't even mention it to Ness.

"I don't think you should give up, Jake."

"I think the boat's pretty much sailed on that one. Last night was a new low point. I was _convinced_ she'd growled at me, I heard it, I honestly did and then she kicked me out of bed, denied all knowledge of it and went out." Jake sighed. "She wasn't even drunk then and had at least been vaguely affectionate beforehand. Looks like I misread her completely. I feel like I don't know her anymore." Jake picked at a fingernail. "I was having a think about things earlier. Wondered what you thought about her getting a break from me and going spending some time with Rosalie?"

"I'd also thought about Rose, but more about Rose coming down here rather than Ness going to Dawson City. Call me over-protective, but I'd rather Ness be here, where I can keep an eye on her head. She reacted very badly to Margaret's comment yesterday. If that escalates, I want to know about it. If she acted on it, she wouldn't just be a danger to herself; it would put the packs, especially yours, in a very awkward position."

"I know. She hunted last night. There was dried blood around her mouth. She doesn't care enough to clean up now. I half expect her not to have disposed of the carcass."

"I know this is putting additional pressure on you; but right now, I don't think she should be out hunting unsupervised. Bella and I will happily pitch in and do some of that, but she won't like being tailed by us. Maybe it's one that you need to talk to Jared about and get some help with? You know they're not oblivious to what's going on."

"I don't think anyone's oblivious to what's going on. We're hardly the happy newlyweds. Covering her is going to be difficult though. She doesn't have a schedule anymore; she just goes when she wants."

A fuzzy feeling in my head, a sudden attack of nausea and water-based thirst told me that Ness was surfacing. "She's awake." I said. I took the full force of her head as unhappy thoughts all clamoured for attention once. "Ugh, it's not pretty in there." I winced.

"Are there no vampire psychiatrists? Nobody who was once a shrink? What about Jane? She knows everybody. Do you think she knows someone who could help?"

"I've already asked. There is one man, but his methods are a little Victorian. Jane didn't think it was appropriate for Ness to be getting late nineteenth century proto-psychology."

"Can you go bite a current world expert then?"

"Believe me, I've thought about it. I have her all picked out."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

Jake gave a scoff of laughter and then shook his head sadly. "What we wouldn't do for that girl. I've thought of stealing babies."

"I know. Count me in if you decide to go."

"If she's awake, I should go up and see her."

"Let me. I need to talk to her. Stephanie's worried that this is the worst possible time for her to be trying for a baby. I need to get Ness to tell Stephanie that it's fine, or else we'll just have to do this somewhere else."

"But the medical facilities are here, they can't do this anywhere else."

"They could go to Dawson City, Carlisle's more capable than I am."

"I know they could, but Daniel's your son. I appreciate that it's an awkward term, but it seems to work, even if he is physically ten years older than you. I think he'd be sad if you weren't the one who was delivering his kid."

"It will take two of us to do that anyway. Carlisle will need me if he leads and I will need Carlisle if I lead. We can't take the chance that it'll be a girl and deliver a hybrid single-handedly. You really do need two pairs of hands."

"Slippery little suckers, eh?" Jake laughed. In his mind I saw him dig out memories precious to both of us; Nessie as a baby, all smiles and giggles and far removed from the hurting girl now throwing up in her bathroom above us.

"I'll take some coffee up to her."

Jake poured me some and I went upstairs with it. I found my daughter with her head still down the toilet bowl and in possession of the dirtiest feet on the planet. I sat on the bed and waited until she'd finished. The landline rang and Jake picked it up. It was Jared, filling him in about last night's patrol. They hadn't found it, but Jared confirmed that we did have another vampire in the park and most likely a newborn. Paul and Collin were still searching, but we all needed to get out there, even Ness if I could persuade her. But right now, I didn't think she would be up to it; judging from what had just emerged from the bathroom.

"Yeah, I know. I had a drink." She said defensively. "Did Jake send you?"

"No, I came to talk to you." I said softly.

"There really isn't anything to say."

"You don't know what it's about yet."

"I'm guessing you've picked out my babies in an orphanage and have their pictures on your phone, so you can wear me down with their cute faces and their itty bitty feet."

"You're making me out to be monster."

"You have your moments." She murmured, but I didn't rise to it. The time for arguing was long past. That would only make things worse.

"I don't want to fight about this, Ness." I replied quietly. "All I will say is that you only have to say the word and you can have as many babies as you want."

"Daddy'll fix it?" She sneered. "Daddy'll make it all better? Daddy you can't make this one better. I've said it before and I'll say it again, I don't want anybody else's babies but my own."

"What if they're Jake's? There's always the option of surrogacy."

"What if they're mine and I find somebody who isn't firing blanks?" She snapped.

"Ness, I've tested him, it's not Jake's fault."

"I wish it was," She wailed. "It would be so easy then; I could just go with some other guy and he could get me pregnant."

"That is not the way to go about this." I tried to be as gentle as I could, but she wasn't being rational. Her mind really was a messed-up place.

"Or perhaps I should keep it in the family? If Daniel can get Stephanie pregnant, perhaps he wouldn't mind doing me?"

"Stop it Ness! This isn't solving your problem; this is making a sad situation a whole lot worse. You're married to Jake; this should be the two of you working together through this. But all I can see is you tearing the whole thing apart."

"_I'm _the one tearing it apart?" She screeched. "He's the one that doesn't come near me anymore. I can hardly have his kid if he won't…" She stopped herself from cussing, knowing how much I disliked it.

"But he tried last night and you kicked him out of bed for it."

"_What?_ No I didn't." She was indignant. In her mind I saw her rifling through her memories trying to find last night to back up her assertion, but it wasn't there. She couldn't find anything after they left the wedding reception.

That worried me. "Come and sit down." She came and sat next to me, her earlier spitefulness suddenly gone, replaced by genuine perplexity and thankfully, some remorse that she'd kicked Jake out of bed. "Go through your memories very slowly." She went through her thoughts almost frame by frame and right before it blanked she found that she was kissing him and enjoying it. Her next memory was drinking and after that surfacing in bed feeling sick.

"You don't know what you did last night?" I said softly.

"No." She said sadly.

"Look at your feet."

She looked at them. "Oh my goodness where've I been? But I woke up in my pyjamas and in bed."

"Jake said you went out for air and it looks like you went hunting too. He said you had dried blood around your mouth when he found you this morning. You were passed out in the living room." She sighed, her heart was heavy. "Please stop drinking Nessie. It's causing more problems than you think it's solving." She put her arms around me and put her head on my chest. She verbalised the worry in her head.

"I can't stop once I start." She whispered.

"I know. You also know who's been there too."

"Leah." She acknowledged.

"Yes. Try and put aside the hurt she caused you when she was in her own dark place. Go find out how she deals with it. I know she wants to help."

"Deals with it?" Nessie looked up at me. "I didn't think she still drank?"

"She doesn't, but she struggles with it, even now."

"I'm sorry." She said almost curling into a ball in her remorse.

"I'm not the one you need to apologise to." She went to get up to apologise to Jake, but I stopped her. "Go get a shower, get dressed and clean your teeth. Your breath is less than appealing this morning. What did you drink last night? That smells like domestic dog."

"Oh no," She groaned. "Please tell me I didn't…"

"I'll get Seth to take a turn through the reservation and check things out."

"Thanks." She rubbed her forehead.

"Jake sent up coffee." I handed her the cup. "Have a shower and before you go see Jake and I need to talk to you about Stephanie."

"Is she pregnant?" The spark of excitement was there in her.

I laughed. "Not yet, they've only just arrived."

"They're here already? I should go see them."

"Not looking like the wild woman of Borneo you shouldn't."

"Why do you need to speak to me, is anything wrong?"

"No, but Stephanie is very concerned, that her being here is going to upset you. She doesn't want to cause you any difficulty."

"She won't. Her getting pregnant is beset with enough worries. I know the deal there and I know they only have this small window."

"I know that's what you _think_, now how do you feel about it? When you think of a baby in this house in only a matter of weeks, let me see how you _feel_." Ness didn't speak but her thoughts showed me the honest, bright tinge of envy. She didn't show me anything malicious though. She wouldn't be malicious, at least not this Ness; the reasonable, sober Ness. How a drunken Ness would react, I couldn't say. I pulled her free hand up to my face and let her see some of my most cherished memories of her; memories that I hoped demonstrated, that no matter how difficult things were for her right now, that she was loved unconditionally.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: Newborn - Jake**

Both packs were out tonight, searching for the vampire. All of us except Quil, who was staying close to a sick Claire. Bella, Edward and Daniel were with us too. Sam had offered to come out of 'retirement' to help; but in the end it had been too long since he'd phased and he couldn't make it happen. I couldn't persuade Ness to come; she'd decided to stay home and fit the replacement parts to the Vanquish that I'd gotten for her. I'd left her working on it this evening, happy that she was doing something productive, instead of being the usual silent couch-potato. She was at least making an effort after the weekend. We'd kissed this morning as I'd left for work and she'd gone over with some cookies for the little girl whose dog had been killed on the reservation over the weekend. Seth brought me the sad news that it had been Ness that had killed the German Shepherd. Her scent lingered and there were teeth marks in the dog's neck. For Ness it had brought the return of tears, overwhelming remorse and the admission that she wasn't keeping her drinking under control. It was good to finally hear her admit it.

Today, another three hikers had been reported missing and we'd discovered two bodies. So many kills in such a short space of time could only mean a newborn and it was imperative that we get it caught as soon as possible. But the weather for June was miserable and heavy rain over the last 24 hours was making the tracking difficult. Still, we had strength in numbers; we had eight wolves and three vampires against one, admittedly strong, newborn vampire. We could cover the entire park tonight.

It wasn't long before we discovered the final missing hiker and as I arrived at the scene, I was alerted to more distress than the sadness of another vampire kill on our turf. It was Bella. Edward was pulling her away, holding her securely whilst anguished sobs came from her. The blood was fresh and I was instantly concerned by what might have happened. But Embry's thoughts were reassuring, telling me that he was the one that discovered the body and that Bella, arriving shortly after with Edward; had become upset at the strong scent of human blood. Sensibly, Edward led Bella away to the safety of clearer air.

I looked at the victim's neck. It was clearly a vampire bite. His neck was broken and two neat semi-circles of teeth had clamped themselves around his carotid artery and gorged on his blood. It was definitely a newborn; a newborn that had been left to fend for itself after conversion and hadn't been shown the need to cover your tracks and bury your kill - the most dangerous type. I couldn't begin to imagine the mental turmoil that was going on in this person. They would have been in bewildering pain for three days, only to wake up and discover that they had a violent, unquenchable thirst for blood. The victim, a man in his 50s, had been left, like vampire spoor, right on the trail for anybody to find. It was fortunate then, that it was us that had found him. It was most definitely a human bite; there was no latitude for passing this one off as animal in its current state. Embry mauled him a little, pulled him over and ripped open the man's neck, disguising the true cause of death and allowing what little blood remained to sink into the dirt. Hopefully that would explain to any examining forensic team, why the man was lacking his entire blood supply.

Seth, Paul and I ran through the most northerly section of the park, heading out to the area around Mount Angeles and onto Elk Mountain; meeting up with Daniel and Brady who were working the next section. They'd found nothing. To the far south, Leah and Embry were having better luck there were at least hints of a scent there. So we set off south, working the eastern perimeter of the park and meeting them south of Mount Anderson. Bella, Edward and Jared arrived last, Bella looking much more herself now that the scent of blood wasn't in her nostrils. Night was turning to dawn and some of us had jobs to go to in only a few short hours. Edward and Bella stayed to work the southern section until dawn with Jared and Paul, the rest of us headed back west to La Push.

Emerging from the forest by the Auto Repair shop, Daniel and I paused for a moment and I phased back and dressed. The rain was still coming down as relentlessly as it had done all night.

"I wish it would quit raining." I griped. "It's June for crying out loud."

Daniel ginned. "It's only water Jake." His clothes were soaked through, but the rain didn't bother him. It didn't bother me usually, but these days every little niggle in life was magnified. The pair of us got in my truck and we drove the last few miles back to La Push.

Dawn was breaking when we arrived home. Tyre tracks in the gravel told me that Ness had taken the Vanquish out at some point last night. I placed my hand on the hood; it was still warm, although she'd been back for several hours from the temperature of it. Around the car were discarded boxes and tools. She'd squished one driving over it. This untidiness was a feature of Ness these days; she moved from thing to thing, never finishing anything or tidying one thing away before she got something else out. It was evidence of her now chaotic brain… Or worse.

I was seized by the sudden concern that alcohol may have been involved and hoped to God that she'd hadn't been drinking before she'd gotten behind the wheel. I followed Daniel indoors and rushed up to our bedroom. But I was met with relief. Nessie was sleeping peacefully and the room carried not a hint of alcohol. I took a turn around the house before I retired. The fridge was still stocked with food and there were no food wrappers in the garbage. Going to the cupboard I was met with the level on the Vodka bottle being exactly where it had been when I'd gone out. I allowed myself a smile of relief. Tonight at least she'd managed it.

I went back to our room and slipped into bed beside her. There were only a couple of hours now before I needed to get up for work, but after such a long run I needed something to be able to get me through a busy day. My scent woke her slightly and I stroked her hair, trying to soothe her back into sleep. She shocked me by wriggling closer, nestling into me, her mouth rooting for her favourite spot, high on my chest and in went her teeth. She was instantly peaceful again; warm, comfortable, relaxed and in possession of me, which was all I wanted for her right now. I took a chance and gently folded my arms around her, thrilling as it produced no reaction other than the deeper sink of her teeth. For the first time in a very long time, she slept in my arms and my Nessie had come a little way back to me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: A Break in the Clouds - Jake**

Rose was all for coming down to La Push and helping Ness, but not yet. She felt there was something sadly lacking in Nessie's life – some fun. Capitalising on a work opportunity that had presented itself to Will in Seattle, Rose despatched something in a fast car with him to raise Ness's spirits:

Jess.

The second that Ness knew her friend was on her way down from the Yukon, she was a changed person. Rose was certainly right about Ness needing some cheering up. Those of us here only served to remind her of the sad situation she was in. Jess however, was a reminder of happier times and Ness flew around the house making it ready for her arrival. The Ness we all loved made a welcome re-appearance. Even Edward showed up to carry on working on the landscaping of our back yard; the project that he and Ness had conceived last summer when we'd first moved in. Her head was a happier place and no longer a place he wanted to avoid. Perhaps we should have thought of this one sooner? It looked like Ness had missed her friend far more than we'd realised.

But having Jess down caused difficulties of its own, for Jess herself. To us Jess was very much alive, but to her parents she was dead. While Jess was here, she couldn't hang out with Ness in Forks, Port Angeles, or even on the beach. Jess had severe restrictions on her movements; but she was willing to put up with that if it would help Ness.

The sound of tyres on gravel alerted us to Will and Jess's arrival. Ness leapt up from the sofa and was down the stairs and out the door before the car was at a stop. She wrenched the door open and in a blur of bubbling and giggling blonde and bronze Jess and Ness were thrilled to see each other again. Their voices blended together like a babbling brook too quickly for me to understand what was being said, but it didn't matter. Ness's smile said all I needed to know.

Will got out of the car and clasped me on the shoulder. "Jake I hope it helps." He said quietly, his expression conveying unspoken regrets for us. Will grabbed Jess's stuff from the trunk and the pair of us walked inside, leaving the girls to catch up. Will wasn't staying; he was off to Seattle, the week's work for a newspaper there coming at exactly the right time.

He told me about Ben, who was staying with Alice and Jasper. They hadn't thought it right to bring him down, just in case Ness found it hard to be around children. The conversation then turned to the new vampire in the Cullen family.

"So how's Dan?" I asked, moving the subject away from our difficulties and onto something happier. I led the way, as Will and I walked back from the room Jess would be using to the smaller living room that Ness and I used when it was just us.

Will chuckled. "He's destroying the place. Nine days in and already they're through three bedframes, a chest of drawers, three lamps, a bathtub and a sofa."

I laughed. "And his ability?"

"I think we all new that something would be revealed. Jess and he always worked like opposite poles of a magnet, so it's unsurprising that it's the same now. She attracts, he repels. His eyes pushed Emmett a clear forty feet."

"Woah."

"I know. Emmett keeps making him do it again and again to see if it's something that will increase in power, like Bella's shield."

"And?"

"I don't think Jane will let him out of bed long enough right now to practice." Will grinned. "Rose dropped by on Tuesday and complained about the noise they were making. Esmé was there too, raised her eyebrows at her and told her that perhaps now, she'd have some idea what she, Carlisle and Edward had to cope with, when Emmett was newborn and Rose wasn't for letting him out of their room. But the best part is seeing Dan and Jess working together. We've only tried it with eight of us so far, but they can keep the whole group of us totally immobile. It's amazing. I think even Dan and Jess are surprised." Will's face lost its smile as he returned to the price of the happiness for him and Jess, and Dan and Jane. "How are Brian and Susie? Did they come to the wedding?"

"Yes. They didn't socialise much, they sat in the corner throughout the reception. Edward says they're thinking of selling up and moving back to the UK."

"I'm not surprised. Jess didn't mention wanting to go down Forest Road on our way in and I didn't ask her if she wanted to. I'm sorry that you guys get the difficult bit."

"Heather's been in almost daily contact and will be again once they get back from honeymoon."

"We're all so grateful for what she's doing."

Daniel and Stephanie arrived and Will was glad to see them both and to catch up. Stephanie's arms and face were freshly bruised, more so than I ever remembered seeing before. Obviously they weren't being as careful, now that she didn't need to go to work each morning. Stephanie's expression was guarded, embarrassed even. I figured that everyone knowing what she was here to try and do, coupled with the fresh bruises wasn't keeping what they'd been doing a secret. Daniel took Stephanie downstairs to make her something to eat. I could hear Jess and Ness in the kitchen too, so Will and I made our way back down to complete the group.

This was how things should be, friends hanging out together. Jess, Stephanie and Ness sat on the stools at the breakfast counter while Daniel made toasted bagels for Stephanie, Ness and me. Jess and Will filled Stephanie and Daniel in on the latest news from both Dawson City and the house, pulling out fresh pictures of Dan and Jane, Ben and of Sophie's first birthday. Ness cooed over the pictures of the little girl, just as Stephanie did and there wasn't a flicker of pain on Ness's face. She was happy and it thrilled me all the more when she held out her arm to me. I went and stood next to her and as Jess chattered away about her new life in the Yukon, Ness secured her thumb in one of the belt loops of my pants and pulled me to her. I put my arm around her waist and we stood there at least attempting a normal relationship for the moment.

The phone rang and it was Jared. There had been two more deaths and Collin had picked up the scent of the newborn again and he was calling for assistance. It was dry and we'd have a much better chance at tracking tonight.

"I don't need to be in Seattle until nine tomorrow morning, I'm willing to help out." Said Will.

"Me too!" Said Jess, I've never tracked a vampire I didn't know before."

"Actually Jess," Said Ness, hesitantly. "I wondered if you and I could go hunting tonight?"

"Sure!" Jess looked at me. "Do you mind, Jake?"

"Not at all." I said. "It'll be great to have Will along though, the more the better."

"I'd like to stay with Stephanie, if that's OK?" Daniel said. Stephanie's expression reminded me of Emily's in the early days when Sam used to head out on patrol and she worried about him. Stephanie wasn't keen for Daniel to be in danger. That I understood.

"Of course." I replied.

Stephanie visibly relaxed.

Jess and Ness ran with us for a while and then they broke off, heading north. Will and my pack met up with Edward and Bella and headed south once again, where the scent was strongest, the newborn was favouring this part of the park. We tracked the vampire southwest down the Quinault River, but thankfully it had kept to the opposite bank to the camping area at Graves Creek. Edward ran on ahead with Daniel, trying to reach it before it got to the camping areas further down at Lake Quinault. The packs split; Jared, Paul and Seth crossed the Quinault and went south of the lake, just in case it should try and swim across. It was a good call. Bella got a text message from Edward to say that it had done exactly that. When the newborn vampire, a young man of barely twenty climbed out of the lake on the other side, it was to a welcoming committee that he could not escape.

Smoke rising from the pyre, we headed back and Will's cell rang. It was Jess. She and Ness had found another body, partially covered, on the slopes of Mount Carrie. Jess said clearly a vampire attack and fairly fresh, about a day or two old. They offered to bury it, but Edward said not to, he and Bella would check it out on their way back. There was a furrow in his brow that seemed to have taken up permanent residence of late.

Will and I ran back to La Push, together with Seth, Leah and Embry. It wasn't our turn to patrol tonight. Seth told me in his mind that Claire was getting better and he didn't think it would be too long until Quil would resume patrols with us. The mysterious virus that had been affecting her had finally eased.

Jess was in the living room when Will and I got back, but Ness had gone up to bed. There was an uncharacteristic tenseness in her face, as if she was brooding over something. But Will distracted her with kisses and she was instantly all smiles, saying how good it had been to hunt with Ness. There was something bothering her though and Will picked up on it.

"What's the matter?" He said, cupping her face in his hands and gazing deeply into her eyes.

She sighed. "It's the first time I've seen it from this side of the fence. What we're capable of, that is. It shocked me."

"I'm sorry." Will replied pulling her to him and wrapping his arms around her. "I forget that your experience is so very different to mine."

"A man's life discarded and very little attempt to cover him over. Just a few leaves."

"How was Ness about it?" I asked.

"More objective than me. I just stood and stared at him. She ran in circles trying to pick up a scent."

"And did she?" I asked.

"Nothing, other than the familiar ones: Edward, Bella, me and her."

"Odd." Replied Will and looked at me, the rise of his eyebrow did not escape my notice. A dead hiker and only those four scents pointed fingers once again in places too close to home. But there was nothing I could do now. I needed to get some sleep before morning so I said goodnight to Will and Jess.

I went into our room where Ness was already asleep. I undressed and got into bed beside her. She'd been so much more affectionate since Jess had been around, perhaps it wouldn't be wholly unwelcome if I kissed her? I leaned forward and gently placed my lips on hers. In a second she flipped over and put her back to me. A knot of pain and longing seized my stomach. She was only sixteen inches away from me, but it felt as if she was on the other side of the world.

I settled down, facing Ness but on my side of the bed. I thought about what she and Jess had discovered tonight and that caused me no small amount of concern. Perhaps a newborn in the park wasn't our biggest problem? I wouldn't be able to keep my concerns away from Edward for long, so I'd have to talk to him about it, sooner rather than later. That was two deaths that couldn't be put down to the newborn vampire.

Jess was sat at the breakfast bar when I walked into the kitchen the next morning. Will had already left for Seattle.

"Can I talk to you?" She said. "I'll come down to the workshop in the truck if you're pushed for time?"

"No, it's OK. Korvin will open up if I'm not there."

"You're very generous to have him working for you, considering what he tried to do to Stephanie and Daniel."

"I like to have him where I can see him." I replied.

"Good policy." Jess replied.

"He's coming on real well. Seems to have gotten the chip off his shoulder now."

"Good!" Jess said brightly and then deflated like a balloon. "Jake, I didn't tell you everything last night. I didn't quite know what to say."

My heart almost stopped. Fearful of what was coming.

"Apart from her being depressed, is anything else going on with Ness?" She asked.

"She drinks a lot." I admitted.

"Do you think it might be causing her problems? Like… memory loss or blanking out?"

"Yes." I sighed. "She went out the night of Charlie and Heather's wedding. We'd had a… case of crossed wires and she went out for some air. When Edward talked to her about it the next morning, she didn't know where she'd been and she couldn't access any memories of it. Was there an incident last night?"

"She ran off in a completely different direction. When I found her, she was zoned out and she was like that for nine seconds. She must have been like that for longer, but I didn't see it start. One of my friends at school back in Cumbria had _petit mal_ seizures and it reminded me of one of those. Ness just stood there, vacant, not moving and gazing into the middle distance. When she came round she had no idea that she'd done it. She showed me her memories and there was nothing there. I don't think she was holding anything back from me. Has that happened before?"

"She did blank out one previous time, but it was when she bonded to me. I've not seen her do it at any point since, other than the day of the wedding. It's something you need to tell Edward about. He'll be absolutely insistent that she doesn't hunt on her own from now on." I had a question of my own to ask Jess. "I know this sounds awful and believe me, it's not a question I want to ask. But I need to know, for my own peace of mind; or so that I can put things in place to stop it happening again." I paused for a moment, saying this might take things to a place that I didn't want to go. "When you came across the body; did Ness give you any reason to suspect that she knew more about his death than she was letting on?"

Jess's mouth fell open in horror and she stared at me. "You can't possibly think…?" She gasped. "No, absolutely not. She was as shocked as I was."

"She's blanking out, Jess." I continued. "If she's doing it while she's hunting, is there any telling what might happen if a human is in the vicinity? She already took out the Brady's dog." I struggled to keep my emotions in check and Jess was suddenly holding me tightly.

"I am so, so sorry." She shook with dry sobs. "I wish I could make it better."

I hugged her back. "You are making it better, just by being here. She really missed you."

"I've missed her too." Jess pulled away and looked up at me. "But she's changed so much?"

"I know."

"When we set off last night it was the Ness I knew. But as the time went on, this cloud descended over her. I tried to get her to talk, but she could only manage a few sentences. Then she clammed up and didn't want to say any more. We were going to stay out most of the night; but after we came across the body and Edward said that he and Bella would take care of it I was really grateful to get back. She was virtually silent and I could tell she didn't want to be with me, in case I asked more questions that she didn't want to answer. She went straight to bed when we got back and didn't even say goodnight. I was so glad. I don't know what to say to her anymore. I thought about going to ask Daniel for help and I started to walk down to their room. Then I realised that wasn't a good idea."

"Why? Daniel would've helped."

"Not when he's up to his nuts in Stephanie." Jess cackled wickedly. "After hearing that, I really don't know how I'm going to look him in the eye. Or Stephanie for that matter. Woohoo…_steam-y!_"

I laughed. "As you yourself are so fond of saying: Pot, kettle, black."

Jess capitulated. "True. Will and I didn't break anything last night, which is a bit of a first in a while. Now I know why our family has an account at almost every bed store in Canada. Although, at least it wasn't as bad as hearing Dan and Jane; which is just _awkward._"

"Your brother's adjusting to his new condition."

"Yes and Jane's making up for twelve hundred years of lost time!"

We laughed.

"But seriously Jess, you need to speak to Edward about what happened. Better to go over to the cottage than ask him to come here though. Things aren't that great between Edward and Ness. She's been better these last few days, since she knew you were coming down, but she doesn't like feeling like a lab rat and Edward's been running tests to try and find out what's causing the problem. He's drawn a blank, although he's still checking her over every couple of weeks."

"Carlisle told us what Edward suspects the root of the problem is. Do you think anybody's mentioned it to Brad?"

"No. I don't think Edward wants to draw anyone else into the mess with us."

"Brad would be mortified. He's such a nice guy. Ben dotes on him; although I'm not exactly wild about his promise to teach Ben to drive a Big Rig when he's tall enough to see over the steering wheel. That I can do without, Ben's bad enough on a snowmobile!"

I smiled, thinking of some of the stories of Ben's escapades that had filtered down during Jess and Will's time in Denali.

"I'll go over and see Edward and Bella." Continued Jess. "Edward's doing a good job of planting up the courtyard out there. He's quite the Alan Titchmarsh isn't he?"

"Who?"

Jess rolled her eyes. "I forget you don't know this stuff. He's a British TV Gardener. I didn't put Edward down as a gardener, did you?"

"He had a lot of time on his hands before he met Bella; he had to fill it with something. Gardening and horticulture are just two of many things he's studied or taught himself. Like car mechanics. He's almost as good a mechanic as I am." I grinned.

"Yeah but the pair of you can get totally blatted by Rose."

"That's true. I've been keeping her onside with the high-performance cars."

"She's loving being part-time Mum to Sophie."

"That's no surprise. Anyhow, I have to go. A word of advice, leave Ness to sleep, she isn't great if you wake her. Go over and see Edward and Bella sooner rather than later. I don't think it would be good for Ness to feel she's been talked about behind her back."

"Sounds like you walk on eggshells around her these days?"

I nodded. "At times, yes."

"I'm sorry Jake. This really wasn't how it was supposed to be, was it?"

"No." I grabbed my pack off the counter.

"You're not having any breakfast?"

"I'll pick up something from Fredericks. I'll see you later." I headed out into the bright sunny morning.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: Shadows in the night – Edward**

I was tying the new shoots of honeysuckle onto the latticework when Bella came to the door of the cottage and leant against the door jamb. She raised her face to the sun and closed her eyes. She had a bath towel wrapped around her and the sparkles from her skin mingled and danced with mine in the morning sun. I picked out the water droplets on her shoulder, seeing within them tiny refracted rainbows. After nearly ten years together, she never failed to take my breath away.

"I never get tired of mornings like this." She sighed blissfully.

"We never get tired." I reminded her.

"I know." She smiled. Her hair was still slightly damp from the shower. And then a shadow of internal pain flashed across her face. It was the shadow I was seeing more and more. The last few nights it had been far more prominent, even more so after last night's detour to deal with the dead hiker at the foot of Mount Clarrie. I needed to distract her from thinking about it and also help her to deal with it. Life was hard enough right now with the worry about Nessie; we didn't need this. Bella had nearly eight years' experience of animal blood to know that she could remain strong. There was no reason for her to be worrying that she would fail at it. She'd brought her stubbornness into her vampire life, so why had she suddenly decided to let doubt get the better of her? I'd already had an idea of something that might help.

"I was thinking we might extend our vacation this August, what do you think?" I thought it would be well received, she always wished we could spend longer on Isle Esmé, but her face didn't give me the expected response.

"I don't know. I don't really want to leave Nessie for too long. I think even two weeks might be too long. The island is too far away to get back quickly if anything should happen…" She tailed off and screwed up her eyes to fight back tears that would never come. I went over to her and scooped her up into my arms.

"I know you're worried about her, I am too. But we need a break." I sure needed a break. The mess in Ness's head was making me feel drained.

"Are Jake and Ness getting a vacation this summer?"

"I'm not aware of any plans."

"Then they should go instead of us. Get Jake to take the time off and get in some cover at the garage. Or close it even. Perhaps you and Rose could cover it?"

"I really don't think that's going to be possible, not after the comments at the wedding."

"But they need a vacation, Edward."

"And so do we."

"We don't need it as much as they do. Ask Jake and if they don't have anything planned, tell them to take our two weeks on Isle Esmé. We can go later in the year." She saw the flash of annoyance on my face. "I know you always like to go for our anniversary, but it won't be the end of the world if we don't go this year. Why don't we go someplace else instead? Get a few days in New York, or Niagara Falls? I'm sorry Edward; but I just don't want to be away from Nessie for too long."

"So you're happy for them to go to Isle Esmé, but not us?"

"She'll be safe there; no harm can come to her." I knew Bella was referring to Ness's drinking. "If we go, it's a very long way back if anything critical happens."

"But she and Jake don't see eye to eye right now. Marooning them on an island for two weeks might make things worse."

Bella scoffed. "Don't be melodramatic. Marooned? There's a boat and if they need space, one of them can go to the tree house. They need some time together with no distractions and right now Jake is what Nessie needs."

"Right now, a baby is what Nessie needs. But I'm not sure she remembers that Jake's a little integral to that process. She seems to want to fight him all the time." I was getting a little irritated that the conversation wasn't staying where I wanted it to – about us.

"Why don't we all go together!" Bella exclaimed, pulling back from the embrace and looking up at me.

My face instantly told her that wasn't something I could stand. "No." I replied. "I can't be in such close proximity to Ness's head if things don't improve."

"Edward how can you say that? She's our daughter, she's hurting!"

"I know that!" I said, rather too sharply. I moderated my tone. "I know every facet of her hurt. I know every single one of the repetitive mental eddies and every inch of the circulating mess that passes for cognition in her head these days. I know all of it Bella and I can't bear to be around it!" Our daughter's difficulties were having an impact on more than her and Jake. I sighed. "I'm sorry, it sounds so heartless." Bella looked into my face, not speaking, waiting for me to say more. "This is affecting more than Ness and if we don't get a break," I personalised it. "If _I _don't get a break, then I don't think I'll be much more use to her as a father. I just said we never get tired. Well, we may never get physically tired, but I feel mentally drained and slightly held prisoner here. There's a whole section of the park that I can't go into without coming into range of Nessie's head. It used to be such a happy place to be in range of and now it's like stumbling into hell. You need a break too; I know you have other concerns besides Nessie." I decided to admit what I could see. "I can see the shadow in your mind and I know it's not going away. I think some time away might help with that. Give yourself the opportunity to re-focus."

Bella pressed herself up against me and held me tighter. "It feels like vertigo," she whispered. "I feel like I'm standing on the edge of the world with an overwhelming urge to throw myself off." She looked up at me, eyes quite calm. "Edward, I'm going to hurt somebody."

"You're _not_, you're strong, you can do this! Don't let the doubt get the better of you. Remind yourself of every time you've hunted in this park, hit upon the human scent and veered right away from it. You've been doing that right from the first day, and you _know_ you can resist, so don't let your head tell you that you can't."

She looked at me with an expression that was even more unfathomable than normal. "The thing is…I don't want to resist." She said, stunning me.

"_What?_"

"I want it Edward. I want human blood." The relief of finally admitting the truth seemed to ease some invisible pressure in her. It transferred to me. This was worse than I'd thought and I stood there dumbfounded. "You've done the whole…"

"_No!_" I cut her off, knowing where she was going with this. "Please don't…"

"You could tell me who to take out."

"_No!_"

"Edward, you can help me do this safely."

"Safely? There is no _safely_. I can't let you take human life."

"Why not? You have, so let me do it for a while."

"_No!_ What for? Just so you can get it out of your system? No, I won't be party to that."

"Why not? Why was it OK for you to do it, but not me?"

"Because…" I struggled to rationalise it, she did have a point. "Because it goes against who you are. The Bella who persuaded me to change her didn't want to be a traditional vampire. She wanted to be part of our family, to do what we do. We're committed to living this way and that's what you signed up to. If you choose not to, then that undermines not just our marriage, but our family, our friendship with the Quileutes and even your relationship with Charlie will have to change. We can't easily start over and pitch up in a High School somewhere, if one of us is going to look at the cafeteria as lunch – in the worst way."

"Then buy me donated blood. You'll need some for Stephanie if she gets pregnant, so just buy more. Do this for me Edward, _please_…"

"_No!_ I love you too much to allow you to go down a road that you might never come back from."

"Demetri and Trine do it." Trine was a few months into the transition, but Demetri wasn't interested in following suit.

"Well that's their choice, it's not mine."

"I'm not asking you to do it."

"No, but you're asking me to support you in it and I can't." I couldn't work out what was going on in her head. "Why do you want that life when you have all this?" I gestured to the cottage.

"Because I felt stronger. Better even."

I couldn't deny what she was saying. Of course she'd feel different. As a vampire she was designed to feed on human blood, but I wasn't giving in to this.

"So you'd be willing to potentially lose _everything _we have? Lose our friends and family, just so you can feel better?"

"You make it sound like a criminal offence. Besides, I wouldn't be giving anything up; I'd just be changing my food source."

"It's not as simple as _that!_" I snapped. "It affects every…Oh…" A change in my head alerted me to an incoming person.

"What?"

"Jess is coming over."

"I'll go get dressed."

"This conversation isn't over Bella!" I said urgently as she departed back into the house.

"I don't think there's anything to say." She called back tersely. "You've said how you feel."

I grimaced, trying to understand how a benign shadow had evolved into such a malevolence. When Bella made up her mind to do something, she was rarely swayed and this was my greatest fear. I composed myself and fixed a smile on my face. It felt false but it would have to do. And not a moment too soon; Jess ran out of the trees, into the clearing and straight into my arms.

"Ooh it's good to see you!" She said, hugging me tightly and kissing my cheek. "Thanks for sorting that man out last night." She shuddered with an unpleasant memory. "I couldn't easily be around that for long. I shut my breathing down and it was still playing havoc with my throat. Is Bella inside?"

"Yes, just getting dressed. She had a late start."

"Slept in?" Jess chuckled in amusement, knowing it wouldn't be true.

I grinned. "No, she was reading."

"Hi Bella!" Jess shouted, she hadn't grasped that she didn't need to yet. Jess was still very much controlled by her human ways of doing things. She appraised me, one eye half closed. I could see her marshalling her thoughts, something was coming. "Sorry to be the bearer of bad tidings, but there was an incident last night."

"With Ness?"

"Yes. While we were running, she went off in a completely different direction and when I caught up to her, she was stood there like she was zoned out, as if she was having a minor epileptic fit; you know, a _petit mal_?"

I nodded, instantly concerned. "Could I see?" I indicated over to the seat under the window and Jess and I sat down. Jess cast her thoughts back to last night and let them play out so that I could see exactly what happened.

Jess was running ahead of Ness which meant that she didn't at first realise that Ness had veered away. It was when she turned to say something that she realised that Ness wasn't following. She doubled back along her route and got to the place where Ness had gone off. It would be unlike Ness not to mention it if she'd picked up the scent of animals. Jess ran through the trees and caught up to where Ness was stood, on the far side of a small clearing. Jess walked over to her and remonstrated with her she hadn't given notice of where she was going. But Ness didn't respond. Jess walked up to her, shouted at her and shook her; but to no avail. For nine seconds Ness remained in this frozen unmoving state and then all of a sudden she was back and Jess was questioning her. Ness had no recollection of what she'd done and was patently both annoyed with Jess for confronting her about something she didn't know about and fearful that it had happened at all.

"What do you think happened?" Asked Jess.

"I don't know." I admitted. I hadn't been in range to see what had gone on.

"Do you think it could be to do with the drinking? Jake suspects it is."

"It could be, although why didn't she blank out at your party, the first time she had it?"

"I don't know. Maybe she did and we just didn't know it? You were away and I wasn't clued in to all this. Maybe Ricky saw something? But he never mentioned it if she did. She needs to stop drinking."

"I know. Leah's offered her help with that."

"That won't have gone down well."

"No. But with this, Leah is the one who can help more than any of us."

Bella came out of the cottage and greeted Jess, embracing and kissing her. There was no hint of the difficult conversation we'd had prior to Jess's arrival. Bella was all smiles and affection.

Jess took up residence on the sofa for a while with Bella, bringing us up to speed on the latest from our family's northern outpost in Dawson City. It was hard to block Jess's thoughts out. A new head around me was like a change of scenery, one that was as happy as Jess's was a joy to have around. This was how Nessie's head used to be, last year when all she could think of was her wedding to Jake and beyond that to the four children she thought she was going to have with him. That those children wouldn't be her biological children wasn't a notion that had ever entered her head.

Jess wasn't in any rush to leave. She perused our books and dragged out our photograph albums, chuckling once again over the many pictures we had of Nessie as a baby. Also too of our photographs of herself and Ben and Will over the last two years. A flicker of a thought she accidentally let slip had her looking in my direction with a grin on her face. She nodded to confirm that it was true and I smiled. Jess and Will had decided to get married.

"We've been thinking about it since Ness and Jake's wedding last year. I liked the whole private ceremony thing that they did, that was so special. A wedding stripped back to its bare bones without any fuss. I really don't like fuss, although I know I have the wrong prospective mother-in-law for not liking fuss." She grinned, thinking of Alice. Jasper had created Will and we hadn't gotten around to making our own labels for our new family dynamic, so we borrowed human ones still.

"Has Alice seen what you've decided?" Asked Bella.

"Oh yes, she was there in an instant, looking like the happiest woman on the planet. Much as she did when Ness told her to knock herself out organising their public wedding."

"And knock herself out she did." I replied, chuckling. "Was it possible to get another flower into the church?"

We all laughed. Alice's arrangements always seemed overblown, until you got sight of them in their finished display. Only then was it possible to appreciate what a design genius she was. But Ness had loved it and walking my daughter down that aisle was a memory I repeatedly took solace in. The meadow Alice had tried to re-create in the church was as special to Bella and I as it was to Nessie and Jake.

Jess hung out with us for the morning and she didn't have to verbalise why she was there, I picked it up in her thoughts. It wasn't fun to be around Ness right now and she was worried that she'd say or do the wrong thing.

"I daren't mention Ben in case it sets her off." She admitted. "I feel like the very mention of him is going to rub in her face what I managed to do and she can't."

"It's something I've struggled with too." Said Bella. "We think Rose is the only one who's going to be able to see things from Nessie's point of view."

"But Rose has accepted how things are, she's moved on." Said Jess.

"It took her several decades." I added.

"But she's not jealous of Bella, or me, or of Stephanie, even."

"No, but Rose takes her responsibilities as an Aunt very seriously." I smiled.

"Yeah, you do have to fight her off a bit." Jess grinned.

"Team parenting." I reminded her – the name we'd given this collective way of raising our precious half-vampire children.

Jess looked rueful and I saw the thoughts before she said them. "Did you two feel a bit… surplus to requirement at times?"

"You mean you feel like just one of many moms that Ben has?" Bella voiced and Jess nodded. "Oh completely. Ness only had to squeak and somebody was there, usually Jake or frequently Rose. It was anyone other than us."

"But couldn't you tell that Nessie wanted something and intervene before they got to her?" Jess asked me.

"I could have, but I didn't. I could see what she wanted, but I could also see that everyone else in the room wanted to be the one to care for her. In the end, this cottage became our boundary. When we were here she was ours and when we were at the house we accepted that we were at the back of a long line."

"We spent a lot of time here." Bella smirked.

Jess gave a hearty laugh. "I don't blame you. It's lovely that they all want to help." She sighed.

"But sometimes… you want them to just butt out?" I finished.

Jess nodded. "Sometimes I wish it could just be the three of us, you know?"

"I know precisely what you mean." I said, thinking back to a conversation that Nessie and I had had, one summer's morning in Lassen National Park.

"Perhaps we should warn Stephanie and Daniel?" Jess said.

"I've already told her." Said Bella, smiling. "She knows what she's letting herself in for."

"She is so brave." Jess shook her head. "It's going to be a tough few weeks if she does."

"At least she's not trying to do it with broken ribs." I said. "Or, from a situation of us not knowing what to do. She's prepared herself well for this. She's eating as well as she can and has worked hard on her cardio fitness these last few months."

"And on her abs!" Jess said, shocked. "She's ripped. I bet she can rival Leah for muscle tone."

"Oh that's nothing to do with her trying to get pregnant." Said Bella. "That's just the by-product of her going to the gym with Daniel."

"What?"

"He likes working out."

"You're going to have to explain to me how a vampire needs to work out?" Jess furrowed her brow.

"He doesn't need to." I said. "But he wants to. It's all part of him trying to be human."

"So Stephanie's working out too?"

"Well… not exactly." Bella admitted.

"What?" Continued Jess, looking at my grin and sensing a private joke we weren't telling her.

"He's causing chaos at the gym." Bella said. "It's standing room only when he goes and the number of women members is up by 94 percent."

Jess laughed. "They're all going to ogle him?" Bella nodded. "And Stephanie's there to protect him?"

"Oh no. Stephanie goes for the entertainment value of seeing these women working their butts off trying to impress him and Daniel not being remotely interested." Bella grinned. "She says she got her own six-pack simply from laughing. You should let her tell you some of the tales. She took Heather along once and Heather laughed so hard that she fell off the treadmill."

As Jess and Bella laughed, my phone rang. It was Jake.

"Edward?" I could tell by the background noise that Jake was driving.

"Hey Jake."

"I'm on my way to Port Angeles." I heard the deep sigh. "Ness has been arrested in the maternity unit of the Hospital."

I closed my eyes, placed my elbow on my knee and covered my eyes with my hand. Jess and Bella's laughter died away and Bella was instantly at my side, her arms around me.

"OK, we're on our way." I ended the call.

"What's wrong?"

I looked into my wife's anguished eyes. "Ness has been arrested. She was in the hospital maternity unit."

From opposite me I heard Jess's murmur of '_oh fuck_.'

"Precisely." I replied; putting my arm around Bella and feeling her body start to shake with sobs.

An hour later, Bella and I were parked up a short distance from where Ness was being questioned. We were far enough away for us to be out of sight but close enough so that I could tell what was going on. Jake was with her and having explained the situation to the Police Chief, the Chief was now seriously considering calling in the psychiatric team before this went any further. He understood, but his hands were tied by the law. As much as he sympathised that she wasn't well, the Chief couldn't simply release her into Jake's care because of the seriousness of things. She hadn't taken a baby, but the fact that she could have done was clear. There were other puzzling questions too, such as how she hadn't been picked up by the security system. One minute it was clear and the next she was just _there,_ with no explanation as to how she'd got in. Jake could obviously explain how she got in, at considerable speed through a closing door, but wasn't going to. Ness being referred to a psychiatrist didn't worry me, I could get into the computer system later and wipe the referral; but the increasingly persistent questions about how she'd got there were starting to concern me. Especially as her evasive answers meant that she was standing a greater chance of them charging her for being obstructive. We needed to get her out of there. This would be easier if Charlie were here; he knew Chief Parry really well and could have got her released into his care.

A stroke of good fortune happened when the Chief's call to the psychiatric team diverted to voicemail, that was my 'in'. I gave it a minute or so and then called the station, returning Chief Parry's call. The Chief and I talked and I gave my name as Dr Edward Brandon, which Chief Parry repeated to Jake and Ness. I heard Jake's exultant 'thank you' in his head. Brandon was one of our pool of family names that we used when needed. He knew it was me and he knew this line of questioning was over and Ness could be released into my care. He could take her home and the Chief could be confident that the psychiatric team were dealing with it and a sick young woman was getting treatment. Plus, it was less paperwork for him. Ness was oblivious, her head was cycling around in another depressive eddy, torturing herself with image after image of the babies she'd seen that morning.

Bella and I followed Jake's truck back to the house. As we pulled up, Jake was helping Ness out, wrapping an arm around her to lead her to the house. Daniel opened the door for them and as the passed he put a friendly hand on Jake's shoulder. Bella and I followed them inside with Bella following Jake and Ness up to their room. Daniel and I stood facing one another in the hallway.

"I didn't know she'd gone out." He said sadly. "If I'd have had any inkling… I'm sorry."

"It's OK. What could you have done? Jake has to work, you have to work and there's no way Stephanie can stop her if Ness wants to go out."

"Edward, you know that Stephanie and I will do whatever we can to help her. If it means guarding her twenty four seven, we'll take our turn. Perhaps we should consider that?"

"Before this morning I would have said no. Now, I'm not so sure. Especially now that I've heard from both Jake and Jess that she's blanking out."

"Blanking out? What's causing that?"

I shook my head. "I don't know. She's never done it before and the only thing that's changed recently is the amount of alcohol she's consuming. The likely culprit is that. Heaven alone knows what effect it's having on her physiology. She's not going to want to let me…" I tailed off as a sudden violent thought Ness had towards Jake assaulted me. He was trying to get her into bed to rest, but she was having none of it. In her head she was violently attacking him in his more vulnerable human form.

"Edward?" Daniel's brow was deeply furrowed. I rubbed my temples as Ness's outburst dissipated.

I closed my eyes and shook my head, knowing that I now had to do this, not for just her safety but everyone's safety. She was not going to like it. "Daniel, I'd like your help in round the clock surveillance of Ness."

"What just happened?"

I shook my head, unwilling to articulate the violence my daughter had had towards the man she was supposed to love. "I really don't want to put that into words other than to say that it's ugly." I sighed. "And we might need to protect Jake too."

"Oh shit." Daniel said quietly. An additional worry about Stephanie in his own head alerted me to something.

"Her temperature's up?"

Daniel nodded. "She can't get cool. And she's unsteady on her feet." He added.

I raised my eyebrow at him and smile. I didn't need to say anything, he quickly caught the meaning in my expression and Daniel's face went from anxious to excited in a millisecond.

"You think?"

"There's only one way to find out."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: Blood - Edward**

Sweat was pouring off Stephanie, even though she was sat in front of a fan turning at full speed. Daniel was holding a cool compress to her head, but despite a cold shower, her temperature refused to drop below 102F and she was feeling light-headed. The line on the pregnancy test told me precisely why. I walked over to them and turned it around so they could see the strong blue line in the indicator window.

"It's positive." I said, although it was hardly needed.

Neither of them spoke, although what was going on in their respective heads made me grin like an idiot. Daniel hugged Stephanie, while Stephanie herself steepled her fingers to hide the enormous grin on her face.

"Congratulations." I said, but was still several more seconds until one of them could manage a reply.

"Thank you." Said Daniel, kissing Stephanie's temple. All thoughts of how hot, and slightly nauseous she felt had now been banished by overwhelming joy. She turned to Daniel and as their lips found each other I walked away and busied myself elsewhere to give them a moment. It was several minutes before I felt it appropriate to return.

Daniel got up. "I'll leave you two to it." He said, unable to keep the smile off his face. "Should I tell Jake?" He asked and his smile faded.

"Sure, but let him make the call as to when we tell Ness. We won't keep this from her forever, but maybe today isn't the right day to mention it. He'll be thrilled for you though, don't worry about Jake."

Daniel gave Stephanie a kiss and grinning like an imbecile again, he left the medical room.

I helped Stephanie to her feet, supporting her round her waist and guided her to the door Daniel has just left through. On it was a keycode pad.

"Your first random five digit number?" I asked. We'd gone through exactly why she needed to do this.

"Four, six, three, one, oh."

"Is that completely random?"

She nodded. "Completely random."

I set the number into the keypad and activated it. Around the door twenty shootbolts fired into both the frame and the floor, locking us in. "As I said, it's not completely vampire proof, nothing is but it does slow us down. It took Emmett fourteen and a half minutes to get through it in the tests and I can be over here in eight."

Stephanie swallowed in fear, the magnitude of what she was getting into suddenly apparent. She turned the compress over to the cool side and managed a weak smile.

"I know this looks like overkill, but…" I faltered my conversation with Bella this morning now made me convinced it wasn't. "The temptation of what's in this room might not be something everybody can resist. Even Daniel."

"I know."

"So this lock's to protect you whilst you drink. The next lock is to keep the blood safe." I guided her over to the corner of the room to an under the counter fridge and she sat down in a chair in front of it. The fridge had another keycode lock on it. "What's your next five digit combination?"

"Nine, two, seven, two, eight."

"OK." I keyed the sequence into the lock and set it. "You have one chance to open this. If you get the code wrong the alarm will sound and that door," I point to the now locked door, "will activate. This is about as tamper proof as I can make it. Only you and I know the codes and as far as I know, no other vampire can read minds around here." I smiled at her. "OK, key in the code and open the door." She leant forward, put in the code and opened the fridge door. It was full of pouches of her blood group, O negative. I took one out and closed the fridge again, pointing to a chart on the wall above it. "We'll take today as day one, we can adjust as things progress and depending on how you feel, but this is how many pouches a day you'll need to have." I watched her eyes scan the chart to day 28 and note that she'd be on four litres of blood a day by that point. I sensed the worry in her and placed my hand on her shoulder. In her head she started to recite self-motivational thoughts, urging herself that she could do this. "You _can_ do this Stephanie, you're in great shape. You have given yourself every chance for a healthy pregnancy. Getting you out the other side is mine and Carlisle's job. You let us deal with that bit; you just concentrate on growing this baby." Stephanie's answering smile was a mix of joy and nervousness. She looked apprehensively at the pouch of blood. "Let's get this into a cup for you."

I helped Stephanie back up onto the gurney and she rested against the raised back of it as I decanted the blood. For Bella and Jess, their pregnancies came without warning. Stephanie was going into this fully aware of what the next few weeks would hold; not least because Ness had shared her own memories of Jess's experience. Amazingly, that hadn't put her off; even though she now knew how tough and unpleasant it could be. This bit was the bit she was the most fearful of though and this was her first hurdle to overcome, to get used to nourishing her baby with what it needed – human blood. I put the lid on the cup, put a straw in it and took it over. Her expression was a mixture of fear and embarrassment but in there was a spike of bravery, as she put the straw to her lips and sucked.

"OK, that's _weird_." She said quietly, her voice betraying her shock. She pulled the cup away from her mouth and looked at it, her brow furrowing in confusion. She looked to me and a nervous giggle burst through her lips. She clamped her hand over her mouth as if it were something she shouldn't have done. I smiled in response to her unspoken thoughts.

"It's OK to like it." I reassured her. "It's what your baby needs and your body's responding to that. Your taste buds have changed."

"Already?" She marvelled. "I'm barely pregnant."

"You have forty weeks of pregnancy to get through in 28 days and these babies are quick off the mark." I smiled at her. "Drink that and then I'll examine you."

"I didn't think you could see anything?"

"I can't, but I know how fast hybrids grow so I can get an idea of how far along you are by taking measurements. I can't tell you more than that, though. I can't tell you what it is."

"We'll settle for healthy."

"Don't worry about that." I reassured her. "It'll be healthy, whatever it is."

Stephanie took another sip of blood, then a suck and another and another and all her fear about having to drink blood vanished, replaced by a slight concern that she liked it a little too much. Her head started to think around that and as I set up the scanner I smiled to myself. Stephanie didn't see why vampires had a craving for blood, it didn't taste _that_ good. I went through the set up routine and tried not to think about the possibility that one day, perhaps not very far from now; she might know exactly what the craving was.

"So I help myself during the day?" She asked.

"Yes. You need one pouch a day for the next week, just follow the chart; it'll tell you how much you need. You'll have to drink it in here though. I'm sorry, but it's not something that can be done anywhere else. Daniel's still relatively new to this." Stephanie doesn't need to know that he's not my real concern; although putting temptation in his way wouldn't be kind. I didn't want to burden Stephanie with my real concern.

"I understand."

"Will never stayed around when Jess had her blood, he would always step out."

"But you're not affected by it?"

I shook my head. "Not really. After you've lived with a singer for the best part of eighteen months, being around regular blood is a breeze."

"Daniel doesn't know how you did that."

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't really know how I got through that first hour but after that… I think something else took over." I grinned.

"What was that for you, love at second sniff?" Stephanie smirked.

I laugh. "I don't know that love was there in those first few days. There was certainly indignation that she'd gotten to me and an intense curiosity that I couldn't read her. It was all so complicated at first. I fell in love with her a little later." I knew exactly when. It had been the night she'd spoken my name in her sleep. I could pinpoint my love for her from an exact moment.

"I can't get over the fact that if I hadn't gotten this job in Forks and Daniel hadn't left San Francisco, that we'd never have met – well, not in the way we did. I love how life seems to move us about like chess pieces sometimes. So if Bella hadn't decided to come to be with Charlie in Forks, you would never have met her, either. Do you ever think about how your life would've been if she'd stayed with Renee? Do you think you would still be on your own?"

"Yes, I think I would, there's never been anybody else. I can't imagine my life without Bella." I thought back to the time when I believed I'd lost her and a sudden stab of emotional pain went through me. Yes, it could all have been so very different.

"You don't think you'd have met somebody else? There was nobody else in your Grade who took your interest? What about Mike's girlfriend, Jessica? You knew her. She's pretty."

"No she's _not_." I smirked. Besides, I can see her thoughts." I shake my head as if trying to rid myself of something unpleasant. "Yuck."

"Oh she has thoughts? Bex and I were beginning to think that her head was just for decoration."

I snickered. "And you wonder why I didn't date her?"

"Fair point. I can't think what she and Mike find to talk about, but he seems suitably smitten. He's a bit of an airhead at times. He's getting very blonde in his old age." Stephanie laughed.

"I really have no desire to poke about in Mike Newton's head anymore. Been there, done that, got what I wanted."

"Edward!" Stephanie laughed in admonishment of me. "What did you get?"

"Images of Bella mostly. He was in more classes with her than I was, so I used to view her through his thoughts. They were always trained on her. Can you lie down for me?"

Stephanie shuffled down the gurney and made herself comfortable on the pillows. "That must have been awkward." She continued.

"At first yes, when Bella and I weren't together, mainly because I believed that he stood a better chance than I did with her. Contrary to both mine and Daniel's experience, it's not usual for vampires to date humans. I was jealous of Mike at first; but after Bella and I got together, I didn't need him anymore. However, he still had a thing for Bella and his thoughts became irritating; or in some cases, downright unpleasant."

"Did he ever fantasize about kissing her or… whatever?"

"A lot of… whatever, yes."

"Really? Ew!"

"Indeed. There were times when it was tough to keep myself under control. Even on our wedding day he was at it, when she was walking down the aisle."

"Oh that's too much. Sometimes it must be hard being you. I wouldn't like your skill. Well, perhaps only for Daniel when he clams up about his time living in the coven in San Francisco. I want to know what it was like and he won't tell me."

"There are good reasons why he won't tell you."

"Oh?"

"It was hideous."

"He's told you?"

"No. Occasionally he thinks about it. Comparing the hell of that to the heaven he has now, with you. You know that what we have here isn't typical, don't you? The traditional vampire life can be very brutal."

"I know that, it's just that I'm curious. I want to know him completely and that bit of him he won't let me into."

"He doesn't want to go back there Stephanie, physically or mentally. My advice is to let it be. Focus on the future and _this_…" I placed the scanner on her abdomen and searched for the baby. "… in particular." A small, black, impenetrable mass appeared on the screen. "And that, Miss Chambers, is your baby. Unfortunately, that's all I can show you of it. There's no scanner or x-ray that can penetrate that membrane."

Stephanie was marvelling on what she could see. "Can you tell how far along I am?"

I took the measurements. "Four days."

"So what does that mean, in terms of a human pregnancy?"

"It's hard to relate it to that. Hybrids form at a very rapid rate and you'll be very pregnant very quickly. After that their growth rate slows as they approach full term. Once they're born their growth accelerates again to get them self-sufficient within a couple of weeks." I cleaned the gel from Stephanie's stomach and pull her t-shirt back in place.

"More like an animal that needs to be able to fend for itself?"

I pulled up a stool and sat next to her. "Yes, a hybrid needs to be able to hunt as soon as possible, so all this is going to happen very, very quickly to your eyes. But that's for afterwards. My immediate concern is that you get through these first few days. You are going to need to get used to the blood and you are going to want to sleep an awful lot. You will be emotional but hopefully you won't be too sick. Taking the blood on board will mean that your baby is nourished and therefore it won't be trying to take from you. Sadly, you will have to get used to the temperature spikes and work with us to help you with that. Use Daniel when you're too hot and I'm sure we can find a few obliging pack members to help with the cold times."

"Oh yeah, Daniel was my walking ice pack this morning. Thank God I'm cooling off now."

"You'll be ice cold later on."

"Oh great."

"How do you feel now?"

Stephanie thought about it. "Better actually. Brighter."

"That's the blood getting into your system. Let's get Daniel back in." I texted him on my cell and unlocked the door. He was back in seconds and helping Stephanie down off the gurney.

"Is everything OK?" He asked, understandably concerned.

"Yes." I replied. "It looks like she's four days along." I sensed Jake approaching. He knocked on the door of the medical room. "Come in!" I call and Jake bounded through the door and over to Stephanie, sweeping her up into a hug.

"Your friendly neighbourhood heater reporting for duty!" He grinned at me.

"Jake, I really don't think I'm going to need all this heat you give off." Stephanie laughed and then stopped when she realised that the three of us where looking at her. We knew exactly how cold she was going to feel. She looked to Daniel for reassurance. "I will?"

"You'll need me to keep you warm as much as you'll need Daniel to keep you cool." Jake told her. "One of my pack will step in when I'm not here."

"Stephanie looked unsettled. "But I don't really know them."

"Well you don't have to talk to them; you just need to get up close and personal." Jake laughed.

"Trust me Stephanie." I said. "There's nothing more effective at warming up a human, than a pack member. I had to learn that for myself." I admitted.

Jake chuckled.

"Not more history between you two?" Daniel groaned.

"How fine are you about me sharing a sleeping bag with Stephanie?" Jake asked Daniel, still grinning.

"I'm not wild about it." Daniel replied.

"Edward wasn't either."

"It wasn't you warming Bella up that I objected to; it was what was going on in your head! At least Daniel won't have that to contend with."

"True."

"Rose was right; there really is an entire book of stuff between you two." Stephanie said wryly.

"Oh yeah." Says Jake. "We don't jokingly call this house Switzerland for nothing."

"I thought it was because Switzerland was a neutral country? It makes sense, with the history between the vampires and the Quileutes."

Jake and I laughed. Jake wrinkled his nose and Stephanie, as quick as ever, got it.

"Bella."

"Yes." Jake confirmed. "But the neutral territory thing works too. You just tell me when you need me."

"How's Ness?" Stephanie asked.

All the happiness drained out of Jake's face. He flashed a glance to me, knowing that I knew exactly what had been going on in their bedroom while I'd been down here with Stephanie.

"She's not great." He replied. It's an understatement. "I'm hoping that she'll sleep for a while. Bella's with her."

Bella was currently picking up the pieces of another broken vase.

With Stephanie checked over and her and Daniel making their way happily back to their room, I went up to the third floor and into Ness and Jake's bedroom. Bella was sat on the far side of the bed, next to the small mound under the quilt that was Ness. She was finally asleep. Bella stroked her hair. I walked over to them and knelt down by the side of the bed. Bella ran her hand through my hair as I slowly reached out and covered Ness's hand that was resting on the pillow next to her face, with my own. My touch prompted a little moan from the back of her throat and a flare of colour in her unconscious thoughts. Her face was relaxed in sleep in a way it never was when she was awake and she looked once again like the Ness we knew and loved, not the tortured young woman she'd become.

"What can we do to help her?" Bella whispered. "I don't know which way to turn with this anymore."

"I don't think we can do anything. She has to be able to see this for herself. We need to get Rose down here; she's the only one who can help."

"She wasn't planning to come until Stephanie delivered. I heard Daniel telling Jake." A wide grin appeared on Bella's face. "I'm so happy for them, but I fear what Ness will do when she knows. Edward, what if she actually takes a baby next time?"

"There won't be a next time; I'm putting in round-the-clock surveillance."

"She's not going to like that."

"I don't care, she's not giving me any reassurance that she can hunt or function responsibly right now. This will be for her own protection as much as anyone else's. We can't risk another incident like today."

"I know. Can you clear her off the Police computer?"

"Yes."

"This is what I don't get. She won't contemplate going through a legal adoption, surrogacy or even buying a baby; but she's OK with stealing one? Where is that coming from? We have never urged her to steal; stealing is only to be done as a last resort."

Our family ethics as vampires were somewhat different to humans. Stealing was sometimes necessary to get ourselves out of situations.

"I can't answer that. I wasn't close enough to know what was going on in her head at the time and she's not been mentally coherent since." A pause in Bella's stroking of Ness's hair allowed me to take it up. I felt the warmth of her scalp under my hand as it glided over her hair. "It's a mess in there, even when she's asleep."

Jake appeared at the door. Bella got up, walked over to him, put her arms around his waist and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. "Any assistance gratefully received." He said quietly.

"We need to keep a close eye on her." I replied, under my hand Ness was mercifully sliding deeper into sleep.

Jake sighed. "It's time to call Jared."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine: Guarding Ness - Jake**

She knows and every atom of her radiates dislike of being under surveillance. I knew things would get worse, but I don't think I ever anticipated it being this much worse. She's barely civil to anyone now. I haven't seen Edward for three days, not since Ness flew at him in a rage, when she discovered that he was the one who had decided that she needed watching. She has banned him from the house and only tolerates Bella under the proviso that there is absolutely _no_ mention of him. Jess has gone back to Canada. Even she and every choice phrase under the sun failed to get Ness to see reason. This was for Ness's safety and if these blanks in her memory were affecting her judgement when she hunted, then we have to protect the local population too. Ness, however, believed she was being treated like a petulant child. The fact that she acts like a petulant child seems to have escaped her notice.

We're all taking turns to watch her. The surveillance isn't overt or anything, but one of us is always around should she decide to leave the house. Everyone that is, except Edward. He's respecting her wish that he stays away. But Ness does sleep and so his visits to check on Stephanie have become nocturnal.

Stephanie and Daniel have been holed up in their room for five days now. Stephanie's too frightened to tell Ness about the baby, in case it's the final straw for her. As much as Daniel, Edward and I try to reassure her, we really can't gauge what Ness's reaction will be. We can only hope that it won't be as vicious as her attack on Edward. Stephanie is nine days in now and just how tough it's going to be is now becoming apparent. She's quickly acquired a similarity to Daniel; being pale and looking like she needed a good night's sleep – which she does. Her sleeping has become erratic and she can only catnap for a couple of hours at a time. Ness is too wrapped up in herself and angry with the rest of us to ask where Stephanie is and for the moment, I'm glad.

There's one good thing though, Claire is better and Quil is back on the roster for surveillance detail. Something's still the matter though, he's unsettled and has declined to stray too far from Claire, so he's not out on our regular patrols in the Park, but he's happy to watch over Ness. She seems reluctant to go out anyway, so that's working out fine for Quil.

With Jared over at the house today keeping an eye on Ness, I headed over to the Cottage during my lunchbreak. It's tough to be around my wife and I admit, I'm finding excuses not to go home. I know she's not well and I should be there for her, but I can't be what she needs right now because I don't know what that is. Whatever I do just seems to make things worse.

There's only Edward at the cottage. Bella has gone over to the house to see Ness. He said to come on over, because he'd be glad of the company. When I arrived he was micro-pruning the roses and I recognise the distraction tactics of someone else who doesn't know what to do with himself.

"You know if you were human, we could go sit in a bar, get drunk and put the world to rights." I said as I walked out of the forest, having phased back and dressed. Edward turned briefly, gave me a weak smile and returned to tending the roses.

"How about I make you some coffee, we sit on the bench and put the world to rights here? Or put Ness to rights." He sighed. "On second thoughts, fixing the world might be easier."

"I feel like that too. How are you doing?"

He thought about it for a few seconds. "Not good." He admitted and pressed his fingers to the bridge of his nose. It's a gesture I knew well, he was stressed. His daughter does the exact the same thing. "I really don't know how we're going to solve this one, Jake." He continued.

I sat down on the bench adjacent to him. "That's a shame. I was kinda pinning my hopes on you."

Edward shook his head. "I'm just her father, and right now I have less authority than Spongebob Squarepants. At least she's talking to you."

"Barely. She's only speaking to me because I wasn't the architect of the Great Surveillance Plan."

"No, I'm the one who's fulfilling the role of Satan's right hand man, there. Kids…" He sighed. "Does Stephanie have _any _idea what she's letting herself in for?"

"Of course she does, Stephanie's a teacher. She knows what teens are like."

"I have spent nearly one hundred years as a seventeen year old and right now, I have absolutely no idea how to relate to my teenage daughter. I am really regretting ignoring the parenting section of the library."

"They say we hurt the ones we love the most. If that's true, then she must love you a great deal."

Edward laughed sardonically. "She seems pretty implacable in her hate of me. I was out hunting last night and briefly wandered into the range of her head, just as she was going to bed..." He paused and his face took on an expression that I hadn't seen since before Nessie was born. The burning man was back. "I'm only trying to help her." He said through gritted teeth, the anguish in him self-evident. "Nothing I do is right." He turned to face me. "If I could, I'd move the planet to give her what she wants, and all she can think of is how much I'm interfering with her desire to get pregnant. There's absolutely nothing I can do! I can't make her ovulate and I can't get at her ovaries without ripping her apart, causing who knows what damage. I could kill her and I won't do that."

"I know."

"Adoption or surrogacy are her only options, why can't she see this? She's an intelligent girl, so why does she continue to torture herself and why can't she see what she's doing to the rest of us? I can see her thoughts and even I can't understand what's going on. It's a maelstrom in there."

"Does it settle at any point?"

"Jake, I'm sorry but I'm actively shying away from being in range of her head right now."

"I understand."

"The last time I was aware of her sleep it wasn't settling back as much as it had done before. Occasionally I've glimpsed hope, or a spark of sanity in her dreams. But not recently and when she's awake it's unbearable."

"Charlie and Heather are back from their honeymoon in two days' time; perhaps Heather can help?"

"I hope so. I'm also considering the possibility of asking Kael if he can find out more from Barakel. Seeing as his daughter is the reason that Ness won't budge, I feel like he should help out. Again, she can't see how it's worked out for Jane and Dan. They have Sophie but she's not their biological daughter. Ness is not making the connection, why is that? I just don't get it."

"Part of me believes that she doesn't want to see it. She's tying herself in knots trying to hold on to something that all reason is telling her to let go of."

"In a way, it seems closest to grief, being in denial about the whole thing. She knows what the truth is, but she's desperately clinging to a future that isn't there. But I have absolutely no idea how we help her to let go."

"I have…"

Edward yanking his phone out of his pocket in alarm cut me off.

"Crap!"

"What?" I asked.

"Either Stephanie's forgotten the code or someone's tried to get access to the stock of blood." He selected a number and held the phone to his ear. "Daniel? Where's Stephanie? Oh… No, it's OK. I'm on my way over. Yeah… there is." Edward ended the call and pushed his phone back into his pocket. "It's not Stephanie, she's asleep."

"Do you think it's Ness?"

He shook his head. "No. Bella. As if things weren't bad enough…"

"Bella?"

He sighed. "She wants me to buy her donated blood."

"Surely not. She can't, that would…"

"'Cause a lot of problems, yes. She's another intelligent woman who isn't seeing the impact her choices would make."

"I'm sorry. Perhaps you should get Carlisle down to talk to her?"

"He'll be here for the birth and I've already spoken to him about it. He was going to mention it then, but looks like he needs to be here sooner. For some reason it's suddenly all she can think about."

"Do we have to keep an eye on her too?"

Edward shook his head. "No, she doesn't want to kill anybody; she just wants to drink donated blood. I think the knowledge that it's there has been the trigger."

"So Bella's currently locked in the medical room?"

"If things have worked, yes."

"She won't be happy about that."

"No. My daughter's mad at me, my wife's going to be mad at me, today's turning out just great. This must be Thursday." Edward pinched the bridge of his nose again. "I never could get the hang of Thursdays."

I laugh. "You've been reading Douglas Adams."

"No, I hung around Dan's head for a couple of years and he reads Douglas Adams. You pick things up."

"You haven't read Douglas Adams? I thought you'd read every book going."

He shook his head. "It's not my kind of humour, but it's very much Dan's though."

"Weird, you mean? That guy reads some odd stuff. So you do humour then?" I smirk at him and I get one back.

"Yes and I know that I don't exactly radiate it." His face falls again. "It's hard to right now. I need to steel myself against Ness's head, get over to the house and release Bella."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"Don't you have work to get back to?"

"Yeah, but I can work a little later. I should touch base with Ness; she wasn't awake when I left this morning."

We ran through the forest and down to La Push, emerging into the clearing a short distance from the house. Jared was sat on a tree stump talking to Collin, who had arrived to take over from him. Edward's stance instantly told me that something's amiss.

"Where's Ness?" He asked Jared.

"She's in the house."

"She's not, I can't hear her."

"Edward, she hasn't left, I'd know." Jared got to his feet.

"Not through the front do…. Aargh!" Edward suddenly clutched his head.

"What's the matter?" I asked. He was breathing deeply, as if fighting intense pain.

"She's in the house Edward," said Jared. "I'm sure of it, I saw her at the kitchen window not ten minutes ago."

"I know she's there now." Edward said though gritted teeth. "She had another zoning out. It must break the connection between us temporarily."

"Is she OK?" I asked.

"A little more disorientated than usual. There was a brief second of normality where she couldn't work out why she was in the dining room and then all the mess came back in. It's painful to have to deal with it all at once."

"But she's there?"

"Yes."

"OK. I'll go see her, you go find Bella."

Ness was sat at the table in the dining room. Both her arms were straight out in front of her and she was absent-mindedly picking stuff out from under her fingernails. Her face was one of worry. I pulled out another chair and sat down.

"Hey." I said softly. "How are you today?" Her eyes flicked up to me.

"Not good." She whispered. "The zoning out's happening more frequently. I've had three this morning."

"Three?" This was not what I was expecting to hear.

"I accept it's a good idea that you have people watching over me." She said quietly. "Thanks."

"It wasn't my idea, you should thank your Dad."

She nodded her head and I wondered whether to let her know that he was here.

"He's in the house." I said, expecting a volcano to erupt, but it didn't.

Her brow furrowed instead. "Why?"

"I know you don't want him here, but… he's dealing with something."

"I don't… mind him being here." Her tone was one of resignation. "Why's he here, what's the problem?"

"It's your Mom."

The look of worry on her face evaporated and was replaced by one of knowledge and sadness. "There's blood in the medical room." She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Oh Mom… don't." Ness got up and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To help Dad talk Mom out of doing something stupid."

As she walked off to the medical room, I exhaled loudly. "That's the first sensible thing you've said in weeks." I murmured and followed her down.

When we got there, it was clear that Edward's comment about Bella being angry with him was correct. She glared as us as we walked through the door.

"Did you know about this?" She snapped at Ness.

"Know about what?" Ness replied. "That there's human blood in here?" Of course Mom, Stephanie's going to need it if she gets pregnant. You know that."

"Not that! The Fort Knox arrangement you have going on here!"

"What?"

I looked at Edward. It wasn't just him who was going to be in trouble.

"The handy little vampire trap you've installed!" Bella snapped. "Try and get into the refrigerator and the locks activate on the door. Nice touch, Ness!"

"I don't know what you mean?" Ness looked at me, perplexed and then went back to the door. She propped it back open and looked at the edge, noticing for the first time the covered holes for the shootbolts. "What are these? These weren't in the build spec. Jake?"

"We added them."

"We? I didn't."

"Carlisle, myself and your Dad."

"What for?" Ness was the snappy one now.

"For precisely situations like today." Acknowledged Edward, quietly.

Ness's expression was sad as her attention turned to Edward. "You and Carlisle don't trust me?"

"It's not that."

"That's what it looks like, Dad. You have blood under lock and key? We never had blood under lock and key at the old house. Why now? Why don't you trust me? I thought that was one of the ideals we held dear; trusting one another. I would _never_ steal blood, Dad. You know that."

"No, but apparently I would. He doesn't trust _me_." Bella's tone was indignant.

"Mom, you can resist this, you've been doing it for nearly nine years. You don't need to cheat."

"I wasn't cheating, I've made my views clear to your father. He knows that I want to do this."

"Mom, no!" Ness balled her fists in annoyance. "All my life, all I've ever known is you giving me the case for why we consume animal blood. Why would you go against your own principles? You've told me time and again, this is not what we do." Ness's voice was thick with emotion. "Mommy, please; don't do this."

"I want it Ness."

Tears appeared in Ness's eyes. "But you'll hurt Daddy, you'll hurt me. You'll hurt everyone by doing this. Mommy don't, please! We can help you! Why can't you see reason?"

"Back at'cha Ness." Replied Bella. "Why can't _you_ see reason? Why can't you see how much you're hurting everyone and why won't you let us help you? Stop torturing yourself. I'll see reason over this if you'll see reason over the fact that having your own children is not an option available to you. You have come to the end of the road and we can't watch you torture yourself anymore." Ness was staring at Bella and breathing hard. "We all love you more than anything Ness, please let us help you." Bella's hand reached out to her daughter and Ness, shaking with emotion, took it. Bella whipped her into her arms and held her tightly, rocking her from side to side. Big sobs came from Ness, but my attention was caught by quiet footsteps approaching.

"Could you give us a few minutes more please, Stephanie?" Asked Edward.

"Sure."She replied

Ness lifted her head from Bella's shoulder at the sound of Stephanie's voice. "Stephanie?" She questioned. I saw Ness's eyes drop to the unmistakeable swell in Stephanie's lower abdomen. "Oh my..." Said Ness in shock. "You're pregnant!"

"Yes."

I looked at Edward for reassurance about the situation and found his face to be frustratingly blank, his eyes were fixed on Ness.

Ness looked at each of us quickly in turn. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Ness… We…" Edward started.

"I've been the vampire bitch from hell, right?"

He sighed. "We didn't know how to tell you. I'm sorry."

"No, it's OK." Ness wiped the tears from her eyes, flitted over and gave Edward a kiss and a quick hug. She turned back to Stephanie. Stephanie was looking understandably nervous. I could see her looking past Ness to Edward for reassurance. "I won't bite." Ness smiled and Stephanie looked slightly embarrassed. "I know I've been hideous and I'm sorry. So you're pregnant?"

Stephanie nodded.

"How far along?"

"Nine days."

"Congratulations."

"Thank you."

"Where's Daniel?"

"He's gone outside."

"I should go and congratulate him too."

"He'd love that."

"Guess you're here for your blood, right?"

"And for Edward to check on things."

"Oh, yeah. Well, we should go then, let you get on with that. I'll stop by later and we can catch up, if that's OK? You can tell me how it's going."

"I'd like that." Stephanie smiled hesitantly.

There was a small scuffle behind me and I glanced around to see Edward and Bella in a pretty passionate embrace. It caught Ness's attention.

"You two making up now?" There was no response from either of them. "We have spare rooms, you know?" There was still no response. Ness looked at me, a long lost twinkle in her eye. She walked over to a panel on the wall.

"Don't you _dare!_" Growled Edward, breaking off from Bella and grinning.

"I thought you might need a little cooling off Dad; things are getting a little heated over there. Besides the sprinkler system needs testing."

"It's fine."

"That's good then. I didn't think you approved of public displays of affection. What's with you breaking your own rules?"

"I have an amazing wife. I like to show her how much I love her from time to time."

"But your birthday's not for another eleven months?"

A laugh burst from Stephanie and even I failed to keep a straight face. Edward gave Ness an amused look. "It's good to have you back. I like you when you're being cheeky."

"You do?" Ness raised an eyebrow. "Can I have the keys to the Veyron?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"You drive like a lunatic."

"I do not! Besides, you taught me how to drive."

"I didn't teach you to drive like that."

"I've developed my own style."

"Well, until you un-develop it, the keys to my car will not be at your disposal."

"You're a heartless father." Ness stamped her foot in mock irritation.

"I gave you the Vanquish, why don't you drive that?"

"Because it only does one hundred and eighty three."

"And that's not fast enough because…?"

"Yours does two hundred and fifty."

"Fifty three, actually."

"Yeah? Whatever. Let me have it for the afternoon Daddy, please?"

"No." Edward smirked.

"Pretty please?"

"No."

"I promise I won't put a scratch on it."

"You're not so much as putting a finger on it."

"Oh, please?" Ness pleaded.

"No."

"I'll hot wire it."

"You might, but you'll have to find it first."

"What? It's not in the garage?" Ness was shocked.

"No."

"Why?"

"I've moved it."

"Why…? Oh… Me." All the fun and lightness leaked out of Ness and I saw her shoulders slump; as she realised why Edward's car had been moved. Edward went to her and held her.

"Like your Mom said, we all love you. Let us help you. I'll restore the Veyron to its proper place and you can borrow it with pleasure."

Ness nodded and wrapped her arms around her Dad.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten: Forward and Back - Jake**

"So she's accepted it?" Asked Charlie, as he sipped his coffee. We were out in the yard watching Edward putting the finishing touches to the wall. Heather and Bella had gone to see Stephanie and Daniel.

"I don't know if _accept_ is quite the right term," replied Edward. "I'm not sensing her complete peace about this, but her mental turmoil has eased considerably. I think she's moving towards it, which is a huge step forward from where she's been. All thanks to Bella's brinkmanship."

"What was that all about?" I asked.

"Bella saw a chance, took it and it seems to have paid off. Looks like Bella knows our daughter better than I do, in understanding that she will respond to a crisis in someone else. Bella's still struggling herself, but she too is more accepting of the likely repercussions if she chose that route. She can see how much difficulty it would place us all in if she did."  
"So where's Ness right now?" Asked Charlie. "I thought she'd be here to welcome us back."

"She's on the cliff with Leah." Replied Edward. "There's an encouraging amount of talking going on between those two and some old wounds are starting to heal."

"Leah's matured a lot since having her own kids. I miss her as my second." I said. "Seth's great, but Leah's a class above."

"She's certainly giving Ness a lot to think about as regards the drinking. I hope Ness listens." Edward tapped the final stone into place on the wall. The design was influenced by the gardens at Carlisle and Esmé's Tuscan villa. "Leah can say things to Ness that wouldn't carry an ounce of weight coming from the rest of us." Edward continued. "OK, this looks to be finished. Time for some plants."

"Thanks Edward." I said. He'd built two walls to create a raised bed running around the back of the area, which was a suntrap. Nessie wanted a place to sit in the sun and so her Dad had built her one. Seemingly on cue, the sun broke through the clouds and scattered sparkles off Edward's skin.

"Is there nothing you can't do?" Joked Charlie of his Son-in-Law.

"I'm not very good at raising children."

"Seems to me you did just fine. You can't hold yourself responsible for situations outside of anyone's control."

"Thanks. Ness will always be the perpetual guinea pig. With her we always have to learn as we go along. We know that physically hybrids are fine as long as they're not bitten. But we now know that we have to work harder at preparing them emotionally for life in the human world. It's tough out there and human babies get that exposure from birth. Culture and language idioms you can pick up in no time; but sometimes even hybrid skin isn't sturdy enough to cope with humanity. You forget how tough it can be. Ness is on her way back now, Charlie."

"Good. We've missed her. I'll get Heather."

By the time Ness had made her way down from the cliff; Bella, Heather, Stephanie and Daniel had made their way down and we were congregating in the kitchen. I was making lunch for those who ate. As Ness walked past the kitchen window she looked up and our eyes met. The last day or so had seen a complete transformation in our relationship. Although it was a long road ahead, things were better. Much better. I returned her smile and she picked up the pace, jogging the last few steps into the house, crashing through the door and cannoning straight into Charlie. The force of her hug winded him, drawing laughing admonition. She didn't care and hugged him even more tightly, producing winces of pain from Charlie.

"Ow! Ness, be gentle with me."

"Well stop going away, then."

"It was sort of necessary."

"OK, honeymoons are acceptable absences. But I'm glad you're both back." Ness embraced Heather.

"We're glad to be back too." Said Charlie, snaking an arm around his new wife. "Glad to see you looking more like yourself."

"Yeah. Things are better." Ness smiled and popped an olive into her mouth. She immediately spat it out. "Ew! That tastes wrong."

"They're fresh." I replied, eating one. "They taste fine to me." My eyes raised to Edward and I could see him appraising Ness with a degree of concern.

Ness took another olive and her face wrinkled as she ate it. She shook her head. "No, they don't taste right." She looked to Edward. "More taste bud changes?" She said sadly, "I haven't been bitten since last summer."

"I'm sorry, I can't explain it." He replied.

Ness went over to a cupboard, pulled out some chocolate and ate it. "Phew. That tastes OK, thank goodness."

"Is that all you're bothered about?" Asked Daniel. "How chocolate tastes?"

"Is there anything else in life?" Replied Ness. "Stephanie, tell him."

"I'm not really into chocolate." Stephanie grinned.

"Well you're just a freak." Grinned Ness, pushing more into her mouth. "Weird about the olives," she struggled to say with her mouth full. "This tastes just fine."

"We humans don't speak with our mouths full." Replied Charlie, raising an eyebrow at his grand-daughter.

"We hybrids do what we like."

"Really? Well you should learn to blend in better."

Ness ginned and at him and swooped out of the room.

Charlie looked at me. "She looks much better."

"It's encouraging." I said, looking to Edward.

"We're not out of the woods yet." He replied, face suddenly tense. "Excuse me." He bolted from the kitchen, followed by Bella.

Heather reached for an olive. "Something's going on with Ness. Is somebody going to tell us?"

I looked at Daniel. He nodded.

"She's zoning out and it's driving Edward nuts." Said Daniel.

"Zoning out?" Asked Charlie, understandably concerned.

"Yes." Daniel continued. "It seems to be manifesting itself almost like _petit mal_ epilepsy. She has absences that she can't account for. They're never very long but they're becoming increasingly more frequent."

"And Edward has no idea what's causing it?" Asked Heather.

"No. She really does have a thick skull and he can't get through it or hook her up to any monitor that he can record her brainwaves with. It breaks the connection between them when it happens, but that's not his biggest worry. It's the myriad of small changes that have been occurring in her body. That change in her taste buds is only the tip of the iceberg. Her reaction times are slower and she doesn't run as quickly as she did. The bites have changed her and the delicate balance in her body has been upset by the three she's had." Daniel's face was showing the guilt I knew he was feeling.

"Don't blame yourself." I reassured him. "She got that phial into her system within seconds of you biting her, that won't have had an effect. It was the one from Rolf in Italy that's started to cause the problems. She really hasn't been herself since last summer. It's just been tiny things, but they're adding up now and starting to cause problems."

"But I thought her being slightly more of a vampire would mean she would be stronger and faster?" Stephanie asked. "Those qualities should make her better, right?" She ran a protective hand over her stomach.

"You would think." I said. "But she's a hybrid. She exists in equilibrium between two species. She's not designed to be any more vampire or any more human than she already is. It looks like being a little more vampire has already knocked out her reproductive system; so who knows what the last one took out. It's a lesson for the future though. You guys are going to have to protect your little one from physical harm, just as Jess and Will are going to have to protect Ben. They're not quite as durable as we'd thought."

Daniel put his arms around Stephanie.

"Looking after Ness is almost a science in itself." Said Charlie.

"It certainly keeps Edward and Carlisle busy." I said. A silence descended over us, each one worried about Ness and worried about the little baby Stephanie was carrying. On one hand, these hybrids were so very tough, but equally, so fragile; occupying a knife-edge from which Ness was slipping.

That evening I took the opportunity to go for a beer with Quil. He'd seemed preoccupied earlier when he'd dropped by and I thought it would be good to catch up. With Claire being ill he hadn't wanted to patrol with us, so I was out of the loop with one of my closest friends. We sat at the bar and Quil stared into the bottom of his empty glass, which he'd drained almost in one go.

"You OK?" I asked. "You seem unhappy."

Quil grimaced. "Yeah. I've got a lot on my mind."

"Claire?"

"No, she's fine. Getting better all the time."

"That's good to hear. Is it anything I can help with?"

He sighed and lifted his glass to the barman to indicate that he wanted another beer. "It's a difficult one."

"Work?"

"No, that's OK. Well, as fine as work ever is." He looked at me. "How did we ever get to be this old? We're twenty four, we have jobs, you own a business and you're married for crying out loud. Surely we should still be running with the pack and throwing ourselves off the cliffs." He smiled.

"We still do that."

"Yeah but… It's not like it was, is it? Us against them? The thrill of the chase? Now it feels more like UN Peacekeeping. We have to be friends with our enemies, and you're sleeping with one. Traitor." He grinned. The barman placed another beer in front of Quil. "Funny how things worked out with you and Ness. When she was born that was the last thing I was expecting." He seemed to zone out on me again.

"What's on your mind, Quil?"

He took a swig of beer. "It's Ness."

"What about her?"

"This is difficult Jake."

"What is?"

He shook his head. "Forget it."

"No, if there's a problem with Ness, I want to know. Are you struggling with this whole Cullen, Quileute thing?"

"No, not at all. I'm cool with it, it's not that."

"But Ness is a problem for you?"

He sighed. "Not in so many words, no."

"I don't under…."

"Jake, she came on to me." Quil stopped me with words that cut me right to the bone. For the best part of a minute all I could hear was the music in the bar, as my head tried to grab a hold of what Quil had said. Quil stared down at his drink, as inert as I was. "That's why I've not been phasing. I didn't want you to find out like that and I didn't want anyone else to know. Nothing happened by the way. I fought her off."

"You…fought?"

"Your wife is incredibly physical."

"I know."

Quil looked at me. "Nothing happened Jake, I would _never_, you know that."

"She came on to you?"

"Yes."

"When?"

"It was the night she took out the Brady's dog. I take it she's not said anything?"

I shook my head.

"Edward?"

"No. Although he might not have chosen to say anything to me."

"It's been really hard for me to be around him, trying to keep my thoughts off her. I'm sorry Jake. This has been such a burden."

I stared into my own beer. Whatever I thought was worrying Quil, I could never have guessed it was this. But like an itching scab, I felt compelled to keep picking at it. "Has she been in touch with you since?"

"No. The one time I've seen her, she acted like nothing had happened."

My phone beeped. It was Edward, he was outside, drawn by the awareness of our conversation.

"Edward's outside." I said. I saw Quil's face fall.

"Oh shit." He murmured. "How do I face the guy?"

"Hey kid, get out of here!" The barman's sudden exclamation made me aware that Edward was coming towards us.

"Could we talk?" He asked Quil, urgently and glancing at me. Both of us left the bar and followed Edward back outside into the parking lot.

"Edward, nothing happened." Asserted Quil.

"I know." Edward reassured him. "But this is yet another example of what's going on. Can I see the whole incident please as you remember it?"

Quil nodded and the three of us stood in, what to anyone else would have seemed like an awkward silence. None of us spoke as Quil ran through his memories of that night for Edward's benefit. What he saw brought Edward's fingers up to the bridge of his nose.

"I'm so sorry Edward." Quil said quietly.

"I've not picked up any remembrance of that incident in her head. It would seem that she doesn't remember." He said.

I heard Quil's audible relief.

"So whatever she does when she zones out, she just doesn't remember?" I asked.

"It's more than that, she also seems to act out of character. That makes her a danger both to herself and to other people. Her irrational behaviour extends further than her grief over not being able to have children. She can't control this when it happens and they appear to be becoming more frequent. I barely recognised her in Quil's thoughts." All the hope seemed to drain from Edward's face.

I thought about the lovely home we'd built together and for the first time a tinge of sadness crept over me, as I realised that we might not be able to make it our home for very long, if Ness required a greater degree of supervision. What if she was seriously ill? What if she was… dying?"

"Don't think about that!" Edward snapped. "I'll see you later. I need to go speak to Bella." He stalked over to his car, fired up the engine and roared off into the night; leaving Quil and myself not really knowing what to say to each other.

"Jake if there's anything I can do..."

"I know. Look, it's getting late, you should get back. I know you have an early start."

Quil nodded. "I'll see you around."

"Sure, sure."

Quil left too, leaving me alone. I leant up against my truck and thought about what he'd told me tonight. We had no way of knowing what was going on in Ness's head. Worse, we didn't know if this was progressive. Had this last bite started off a chain of degradation that we were powerless to stop? Was Ness still immortal? Of course we'd made marriage promises to care for each other in sickness and in health, but I'd thought those were just words that we'd said, I'd never expected it to be real. 'Til death do us part' was not supposed to apply to us, we were going to live forever. Our life and our love were supposed to be constants; but right now, I didn't know what the next morning would bring, let alone the next century. As I started the engine on the truck an idea occurred to me and I hurriedly switched off the engine again. I pulled out my phone, scrolled through for Kael's number and called him. He wouldn't know what the future held for Ness, but he knew a man, or rather an angel, who did.

I arrived home to find Ness curled up on the sofa watching a movie. She stretched out in a very feline way, radiating the smug contentment of a cat. She gave me a soft smile and I tried so hard to hold on to what Edward had said; that she didn't have any recollection of the pass she'd made at Quil. But she'd done it and I couldn't think about anything else right now.

"What's up?" She asked. "You look tense. Is Quil OK? Claire's not sick again is she?"

"No, Claire's fine, Quil's fine. It's just… stuff." I went to turn away but she was instantly in front of me, taking my hands and pulling them around her.

"I have a remedy for 'stuff'," she said, smiling up at me. She ran a finger over my furrowed brow. "Let's go to bed."

I didn't move.

"Are you OK?"

I saw the corresponding furrows appear on her own brow. I still didn't respond, I didn't know what to say.

"Jake?"

"Yeah." I said, finally managing to locate the speech part of my brain. "I'll be up in a minute."

She knew me well. Getting past Nessie was never easy. "No you won't. What's the matter?"

I didn't want to talk about this now. "It's nothing, just a few concerns Quil has. I promise I'll be up in a minute. You go ahead."

Her eyes narrowed. "You're not telling me the truth."

I saw her face settle into an expression she'd inherited from her Mom, the Swan stubbornness was tougher to get through than vampire skin.

"It's nothing."

"It's not _nothing_, Jake. I can see in your face that it's _something_."

"This thing you're doing, this zoning out, it's worrying me." It was a concern but it wasn't my main one right now.

"It's worrying me too." She lifted my hand to her face and leant against it. "We'll get through it. I'm sure Dad will work out what's causing it."

I knew her equally as well as she knew me and I could see she didn't entirely believe that he would. That broke through my defences and I pulled her towards me, holding her to me as tightly as I could.

"Whatever this is, we'll get through it." I said through clenched teeth. In my arms I felt her give the little tell-tale shudders of sobs. Right now, it didn't matter what had or hadn't happened; my girl was hurting and she needed me. I scooped her up in my arms and carried her upstairs to our room.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven: Moonrise - Edward**

I wasn't wild about this plan of Jake's and I think he knew that. My world was based on reason, on science and the application of oneself to a task. It was not based on getting answers to life, the universe and everything from clairvoyant angels. To give him credit, Jake didn't want the answer to life, the universe and everything; he just wanted the answer to Ness. It was that and that alone that determined my presence here.

We drove south down the Freeway, parked up and headed into the park, to an area well away from the usual patrol routes of the packs. Barakel had agreed to meet us, but only us and well away from those who could use any information he might give, to their advantage. Kael had gone ahead to meet him.

As we approached the place, Jake slowed up and phased back. I waited a little way ahead until he joined me and together we walked into the small clearing. Kael was sitting on a rock, while a short distance away stood the tall and very striking sight of Barakel. He wasn't much shorter than Jake, at around six five. He was very muscular and even in the darkness his flame-red hair stood out. His eyes were deep, dark and followed us with a degree of suspicion, as we made our way into the centre of the clearing. Kael got up off the rock, greeting both Jake and I with a wave.

Barakel's eyebrows raised. "A vampire and a shape-shifter? Quite an interesting family you've assembled there Kael." His tone was sardonic and raised a smirk from Kael. "But I suppose it means that most of them will stick around a little longer than usual." Kael's smile disappeared and I noticed his pain as he acknowledged that his daughter wouldn't be one of them. "I admire you, but families aren't for me."

"I'm still getting used to it." Said Kael.

"So are you going to introduce me?" Asked Barakel.

Kael lifted his arm towards me. "This is Edward. He's my um…" Kael gave a laugh. "Grandson-in-law. And this is Jake, my great-grandson-in-law." Kael shook his head in amusement and Jake chuckled. "I don't really think about the relationships of it, they're just Edward and Jake. Guys, this is Barakel, the tenth angel."

"Tenth angel?" Jake questioned.

"We hold, or we used to hold ranks. Barakel was next in line to me. I was the ninth." Barakel looked considerably older than the boyish Kael. "These days ranks aren't important."

"For most of us. Samyaza still insists on being first in everything."

"She'll get over it."

"Kael, the woman's been in a mood about it for the last nineteen thousand years, somehow I don't think she will."

"She will. Rumel just needs to apologise."

"That sounds like one hell of a sulk." Said Jake.

"It is." Said Barakel, clearly irritated by whatever had gone on between Samyaza and Rumel. His thoughts were so old that they were cloudy to me. "But we're not here to discuss the squabbles of third and eighteenth order angels; I've been summoned here to tell you the future."

Kael scoffed. "I hardly summoned you, I called and invited you over. You came of your own volition."

"Yeah. Well… Nice of your guy to get in touch with my girl. I appreciated that."

"Dan did what he could in the short time that he had." I replied. "Fiona appears to be handling her gift well. She seems to have moved away from using it as entertainment."

"It spurred me on to see her recently." I saw Fiona's face come into focus in his mind. She was walking down a road with another girl. Her black clothing had been swapped for more regular jeans and a sweater. Behind them was a towering Cathedral. It didn't look like Cumbria at all.

"Where is that?" I asked him.

"York. She's completed her first year of University. She's reading English and Philosophy."

I detected a note of pride in his voice. "She's a bright girl." I added.

"She is. I may go back sometime. Now we're closer in age."

"Easier to pose as a student yourself?" Kael interjected.

"Yes."

"Well, be careful. I wouldn't want you coming over all parental, over her choice of boyfriend." Kael grinned.

"You mean like you did with Alise?" Countered Barakel

"Yeah, bad move. But I got it right this time."

The image of a girl, not wholly dissimilar in appearance to Heather, appeared in Kael's mind. From her dress, I could see that he was talking about a daughter from around the time that Carlisle had been born.

"So, you want to know about Ness?" Barakel's expression was suddenly very serious.

"We do, yes." I replied.

"Passing on knowledge of the future is not something I do lightly. But Kael tells me you have someone in your family who can also see the future. Why do you not ask her?"

"My sister cannot see Jake and Ness's future. She can only see those of vampires and humans. Both Ness and Jake fall somewhere between that. No offence Jake."

"None taken."

"Your daughter told Ness that she would have four children," continued Edward. "But it would seem that because her physiology is now altered, that she can't have those children. That is my guess, anyhow. Fiona also told Dan that he would be a father to two children. Initially, he thought that meant with a human partner. But now we know that those children will come to him by other means. So we are encouraging Ness to think about adoption or surrogacy, in order to achieve what she wants."

Barakel said nothing.

"There is also a problem that worries us more greatly and is the reason why we're here. We believe that Ness's very life may be under threat now. She is having increasingly frequent mental black outs and is acting in a way that she never usually would. We don't know which way to go anymore and all we want to do is to help her. I fear there may be a cascade reaction going on and that the minor changes are starting to snowball within her."

Barakel's eyes narrowed. "For a vampire you display an uncharacteristic amount of compassion. Does fatherhood affect all your kind this way?"

"There are not many of us who have achieved fatherhood. But, based on the experience of the two of us and soon to be a third; yes, fatherhood affects us deeply."

"I think that's true of all species," added Kael. "I calmed down after I became a father and started looking at the world in a different way."

Barakel looked at him questioningly. "This is vampires we're talking about. You know, those blood-thirsty, intractable types hell-bent on world domination? Fatherhood does this to them? Turns them into pussycats?" Barakel gestured to me.

Kael laughed. "Edward and his family are not your regular bunch of vampires."

"I can see that." Barakel looked back to me. "Mr Happily Married with a Daughter. And all because of your choice to consume animal blood. Amazing." Barakel smiled at me. "But it's the root of your problem."

"What?" Replied Jake.

"Animal blood."

"Is the problem?" I asked.

"Yes." Said Barakel.

"How?" Asked Jake, taking a step forward.

"She can't heal. You are giving her a blood type that yes, keeps her going, but she's half vampire and she needs the specific chemistry of human blood. It gives her what her body needs to heal itself. In human terms, your wife is massively anaemic. There is an irony in that, her being what she is, but her body is not getting what it needs. The mental absences are her body's way of fighting back. The anaemia is so critical now, that her body is doing what it can to get her to function as a true vampire and take what it needs by force."

I sank to my knees, it was so bewilderingly simple! "Why did I not see this?" I exhaled, appalled by my own lack of foresight.

"For you it's not an issue." Said Barakel. "You don't change, you don't heal, you don't have biological systems that need maintaining. It doesn't matter what blood you consume, but that's not true for your daughter. She is a human vampire hybrid and humans need blood in ways that you don't."

"Jake I am _so sorry!_" It was all I could say.

He knelt down beside me. "Hey, we weren't to know."

"But I should've done!"

"You said yourself that we're finding our way with Ness. How were we to know?" Jake looked to Barakel. "Is it really that simple, human blood?"

"Yes."

"How much damage have we done?" I asked in almost a whisper. "We didn't give her human blood after Rolf bit her, because she got the venom in within the time." I looked at Barakel. "Is that where we went wrong?"

"Yes."

"So if we put her back on an exclusive diet of human blood, she'll be OK?"

"She doesn't need it all the time, just to get better and at specific points in her life."

"Will it correct everything?"

"No. The changes that occurred when she was bitten the first time will stay, they're fixed. But everything else can repair itself, even her ability to conceive. Her body isn't getting what it needs to allow her to do that right now. Although in her consumption of animal blood, there is an upside, for Jake and her as a couple."

Jake and my faces flew up to Barakel's at the sound of the amusement in his voice.

"What?" Jake asked.

"Animal blood acts as a contraceptive."

Kael gave a quiet "Oops."

"Oh this is even worse." I put my head in my hands, overwhelmed by the trauma I'd put my daughter through.

But Jake shocked me, by laughing. "You mean that barring the time we want to add to our family, if Ness consumes animal blood she won't get pregnant?"

"Yes."

"Excellent! We could have a football team."

"You could, but I can assure you, you'll be happy with four."

"Why?"

Barakel smiled. "Children come with their own challenges." He grinned.

I was still kneeling on the floor. My head was in despair, of unwittingly being the cause of my daughter's infertility. But suddenly it was banished, as I picked up from Barakel's mind, the vision of a time, clearly some years from now. In it were four of the most beautiful children I could ever imagine, perfect blends of Jake and Nessie.

"That's them." He said quietly. That's seven years from now."

If I could have cried, I would have. Jake stared at me.

"Can you see them?" He asked, his eyes wide and his breath ragged.

I nodded. In all the years I had had this ability to read people's minds, there were few more precious moments than this. Seeing Nessie and Jake's children. Four of my grandchildren.

"Thank you." I managed to say.

"You're welcome. I hope that image gives you the faith to keep going. As I said to Kael when he asked about your family the first time; you will have trials like any family does and this is just one of them. But by and large, things work themselves out. Now, go home and get that girl of yours to start drinking what she needs. I must be going. I'll leave you in Kael's capable hands."

Barakel rocketed silently upwards into the night. I finally got to my feet and watched the angel's transit across the bright, full, rising moon. Tonight it looked even more beautiful than usual.

"Don't tell me." Jake said.

"I won't." I replied.

"Don't tell him what?" Asked Kael.

"What we're having." Replied Jake. "And don't tell Ness, she doesn't know we're here."

"She sees you have a massive breakthrough about what's causing the problem and a change in your stance on human blood?" Said Kael. "She's no fool Jake; she'll work out who you spoke to."

"OK, so perhaps we'll need to be a little more devious." Said Jake.

"Barakel did not need to show me that." I said quietly.

"No he didn't, but I think there's a reason why he did." Replied Kael. I understood then that I'd been given a glimpse of a future that I may not see. I gave a single nod to Kael, but inside my euphoria ebbed away. The silence told me that Jake hadn't failed to work that out either. His hand connected with my shoulder.

"Let's not think about the far future. Let's concentrate on the relief of knowing that we can finally help Ness." He said. "Let's work on getting her better."

"Before you work on getting her pregnant?" Kael slapped Jake's back and laughed. "Come on, let's get back. I'm sure Bella and Ness are wondering where you've gotten to. Jake, do you mind if I have a word in private with Edward?"

"Sure sure, I'll see you back at the car."

Jake disappeared into the trees.

I leaned against a tree trunk. Kael turned to me and thrust his hands into the front pockets of his jeans. Unlike me, there was no way that anyone would ever suspect that he was anything other than fully human. He slotted into society in ways that I could never emulate. While I always gave the impression of a guy much older than his years, Kael looked, spoke and behaved exactly like your average High School student. He responded to and changed with society, whilst I remained a fixed point within it. I suddenly felt envious of him.

"Don't automatically think that because Barakel showed you that image, that it means you won't see it come to pass. It could simply be an encouragement, that what you're doing will work out in the end. But a note of caution here. Four grandchildren that go on to have children of their own and so on, isn't just a family anymore, it's a population group. The Cullens lead a very quiet and unobtrusive life and with this, you and Bella could have started something that you're going to find very hard to keep a lid on.

"Obviously, you'll want to know your grandchildren, but beyond that, you're going to have think very seriously about being part of your descendants lives; or the existence of vampires won't be a secret anymore. It's the reason I've never felt able to strike up long-term relationships with any of my children other than Heather. Even if in time the physiological attributes are mostly bred out, it'll be a shock if someone scrambles up their family tree and discovers a vampire at the top of it."

"I know."

"Obviously you don't need to think about it right now, but there are implications to all this. And you know as well as I do that there are vampires who don't like what you're doing."

"Yes, I'm expecting a visit from Volterra when Ness becomes a mother."

Just then my phone rang, it was Stephanie. Our joy at discovering the answer to Ness's difficulties was now soured by an incident at the house.

"Bella and Daniel have gone after her," she said, clearly upset. "She's left Quil almost for dead. Seth's tending to him now."

"OK, we'll be there as soon as we can."

I snapped my phone off and relayed the substance of things to Kael.

"I'll go ahead, you get Jake." He said and shot upwards into to the night sky, wings unfurling as he went.

Jake and I ran through the forest and both of us stopped sharply as we came up against a wall of wolves and more alarmingly for me, their thoughts. There was one notable exception to this mental cacophony: Ness. I couldn't hear her. She must be in the middle of an absence. Standing impassively in front of his pack, arms folded and staring straight at us, was Jared.

"I'm sorry Jake, Edward, but your girl has crossed the line. Quil may not be part of my pack but he is Quileute and as such I can't stand by as she continues to behave in this way."

I felt the pressure in the air change as Jake phased back. "We have encouraging news about that. Hopefully this is the last time she'll behave like this."

"Killing people? For sure. We are charged with protecting life, not being impotent bystanders, as vampires cozy up to us and sneak through our defences."

"She doesn't kill people!" Jake exploded.

"She does, or she has." I sighed, now being aware of the scene that I could see in Daniel's mind. He and Bella had reached her.

"What?" Jake span around to face me.

"She's killed two people. She's three quarters of a mile ahead. Bella and Daniel are with her. At least it's someone who looks like Ness." I looked at the vision of the almost wild animal Daniel was seeing. "We should get over there."

"Not before you agree to some kind of…"

"Jared, she's _sick_." Jake cut him off. "If you can get your head around this: She is, for want of a better description, desperately anaemic and this is her body's way of getting what it needs. We have to get to her." Jake phased back to be met with a wall of snarls.

"She's sick?" Jared questioned.

I nodded. "She needs human blood more than we do. After the bite last summer, we didn't give her any human blood because my venom was administered within the time. But her body can't heal itself and it's become critical, so her body is over-riding things."

Jared looked disgusted. "And human blood is what she needs."

"Apparently so, yes. I'm sorry. I've been focussing on every complex detail when in reality the answer was the simplest thing. Giving her the right nutrition. Of course, I don't condone what she's done and we will be giving her donated blood, but can we pick this up another time? We really need to get over there."

Jared stood aside and flanked by Jake, I ran through the forest to where Bella and Daniel were. Opposite us, Collin was watching Ness. She was knelt over two bodies on the floor, feeding. One she had already drained. The second one she kept periodically breaking off from, lifting her eyes to where Collin, in wolf form was watching her. She was giving off low growls as she drank. From the looks of it, she'd caught two hikers. The first man she'd drained was now lying with his face towards us, his neck still seeping blood. Around us, the rest of the wolves congregated and Ness, hearing their arrival, span around keeping hold of her prey. She growled louder, warning them off. The kill was hers. For a moment our eyes locked but there was no recognition, just a crescendo of growls and posturing, as she marked Daniel, Bella and myself out as the particular danger. Her eyes constantly flitted, keeping tabs on where any attack on her prey might come from. Her head was still closed to me and she wasn't responding to us as her family. To her we were simply a threat to her source of blood.

Satiated, she pushed her second kill away, rising quickly to defend herself from attack. A little behind me I felt the pressure wave as Jake phased back into his human form and stepped out. Again, there was no recognition of who he was, only what he might be – another meal.

"Ness." He said, reaching out his hand to her.

She growled and sank into a hunting crouch, her eyes roaming restlessly around the group of us. Just then there was the spark of her mind in mine. Another, and then another. As her mind trickled back into something more familiar, I watched her eyes go from defensive to fearful as the scent of human blood alerted her to the bodies at her feet. She stepped back from them shocked and Jake caught her instantly, grasping her to him. Her mind was a scream of questions and she pressed herself against Jake, bringing her fingers up to her mouth in shock.

"What have I done? Oh! Oh my… Oh _no!_"

"It's OK, it's OK" Reassured Jake. "We'll take care of it."

She looked down at the two men, eyes wide, hands coming up to her face, appalled at what she'd done. "I killed them!" She looked back at Jake for reassurance, before other movement alerted her to the fact that they were not alone. Out from the trees, stepped the rest of the wolves and we did too. Jake was not fast enough to catch her as she dropped to her knees in front of Jared. "I'm so sorry!" She wept. Jared looked to first me and then Jake. He phased back.

"_This_ is how she gets better?" He said.

"Yes." Replied Jake. "Well, not like this, obviously. Now we know what she needs we can get donated blood."

Jared looked at me again, appraising. "And are you sure it will work?"

"I have it on good authority that it will." I replied.

"Whose?"

"Does it matter?" I replied, unwilling to mention our discussions with Barakel before we'd had time to talk about it as a family. "It's what she needs and we'll make sure she gets it. Although as Jake said, not like this. I'm sorry for what's happened."

Ness was becoming increasingly distressed.

"Can we deal with this later, Jared? I'd like to get my wife home." Said Jake.

"So you want us to take care of her _mess?_" Jared spat.

Jake looked to me, asking me something in his mind.

"Bella and I will get Ness home. Jake will deal with this."

Bella received Ness from Jake and as we guided our weeping daughter away, Jake and Seth set about covering up the evidence of what she'd done.

Ness was broken; there wasn't a single ounce of fight left within her. She could barely put one foot in front of the other, so I scooped her up into my arms. With Bella by my side, we both ran as fast as we could down to La Push.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve: Wacky Races - Jake**

I pulled into the garage and got out of the truck. The late-afternoon sun was making its presence strongly felt in the secluded glade where our house was situated, but the garage was cool and dark. Adjacent to my truck, I noticed that all the other cars in here: Ness's Golf, her now-aging Vanquish, Edward's brand new Volvo and at the far end the recently returned Veyron, were all sparkling clean. I could smell the scents of both vampires mixed in with the scent of car polish and motor oil. This had been another session of _Daddy and Daughter Re-Bonding Time_, working on their cars together. There'd been a lot of that over these last two weeks. They'd also spent endless hours talking whilst planting up our Italian-themed courtyard. Ness and Bella had done the same in the lounge and, more surprisingly, over bouts of cliff-diving.

My mind wandered back over that time. One bout of cliff diving seemed to cause Edward some discomfort and over dinner, I'd asked Ness why her Dad had look so unsettled? Had she been doing something that had caused him to fear for her safety? She'd looked at me blankly for a moment, furrowed her brow and then her eyes bugged. She threw back her head and snorted with laughter. It petered out into a red-faced giggle.

"What?" I asked, when after several minutes, she still hadn't regained her composure.

"Mom said perhaps more than she should."

"About what?"

"About what they do when they're together."

"Oh." This had wandered into a place that I didn't want to go into. I completely understood now why Edward had been looking a little prickly this afternoon.

That set Ness off into a fresh peal of giggling. "Next to Emmett's _'let it all hang out'_ approach to life; My Dad's always looks incredibly strait-laced. It was a shock to discover that he isn't. They just keep it to themselves."

This was making me feel uncomfortable now. "Ness, I…"

"I got some great sex tips th -"

_"What?!"_ I spat out the food in my mouth. "Your Mom's giving you sex tips?" How awkward was this?

Ness looked at me like I was stupid. "Well, _yes_? Why wouldn't she?"

"Well… I dunno. Don't you girls get these sort of things from, like… _Cosmo_?"

Ness narrowed her eyes at me. "Jake, I'm half vampire and I'm married to a guy who can turn into a wolf. Trust me; I'm not _Cosmo's_ target audience. I'm going to need something a little more long-lasting than help on how get a one-night stand. Somehow, I've got to keep you sexually interested in me for eternity."

"I don't think there's going to be any trouble with that…" I added a little flippantly. Had she no idea about what imprinting did to me?

"I know you're irrevocably bound to me and that you can never love anybody else, but… wouldn't it be nice to always have things this fresh, even when we're thousands of years old? Vampires have been having sex for millennia, Jake. It figures that they might know a thing or two about keeping their partners satisfied. From what Mom was telling me, it would appear that my Dad spent most of the twentieth century gathering information about that." Ness dissolved into giggles again. I didn't mind. Hang Edward's embarrassment about Bella's disclosure, it was good to see my girl laugh like this again.

"They do say it's always the quiet ones." I mused, similarly grinning. Edward's discomfort would definitely be continuing now I knew about it.

"It would appear so." Ness replied, giving me a look that made me put down my cutlery. It was a look I knew well, a look I longed to see and a look that I absolutely had to respond to. A low, sexy, resonant growl accompanied it.

I brought my thoughts back from that evening. Walking from the garage over to the house, I reflexively rubbed my ribs. That had gone on to be a pretty spectacular night for us, a night where Ness had broken more than just two dowels on the bed frame; she'd broken two of my ribs. She was getting stronger and there were times when I was very glad for my ability to heal quickly. The sad night when she'd kicked me from our bed was fast disappearing into the distance. The human blood was restoring more than just her physical health. The naturally playful and loving girl I'd always known was re-appearing too. From an open third-floor window, her sparkling laugh drifted again and I hurried inside to find her.

Ness was with Daniel, Stephanie, Edward and Bella. They were systematically going through the bedrooms of our house making them ready for our guests. Stephanie was being made to sit in a chair as the rest of them made beds, freshened up bathrooms and got things ready. Stephanie's baby was being delivered tomorrow and the amazing thing was, was that there was very little difference between her and any other full-term mother. Stephanie was not the virtual skeleton that Bella had been when she'd given birth to Nessie. Neither was she the pale and bruised ghost that Jess had been. Stephanie looked phenomenally tired, yes; but apart from that she looked amazing. She hadn't lost much weight and her baby was not the kicker that Ben had been. It was content with the occasional wriggle and gentle stretch. Edward was not in the slightest bit concerned. On the contrary he'd become fascinated by the baby's thoughts.

"The baby's a deep thinker." He'd said to me one day. "It's definitely inherited both Daniel and Stephanie's very analytical brains. It's a very contented baby too, not like Ben, who just wanted to get out of there."

We laughed. Ben was a livewire and it was fortunate that Jess had gone through the conversion process or she'd never have stood a chance to keep up with her son, whose current aim was to be able to run fast enough to make it all the way to the North Pole and back before dinner.

Ness flew into my arms and kissed me. "I'm glad you're home!" She smiled and I lost myself in her eyes for a moment, oblivious to the four other people in the room. The rumble of tyres on gravel alerted us to arrivals and the distinctive engine note told me it was Charlie and Heather.

Edward and Bella stayed upstairs to finish the final two rooms whilst Ness and I made our way downstairs. Daniel carried Stephanie. She winced and mouthed a silent 'ow' as the baby shifted inside her. Ness bounded outside to greet Heather and Charlie, virtually dragging them both into the house, through the lobby and outside again into the newly-finished courtyard to show off her and Edward's handiwork.

"Wow, isn't that just something." Charlie said, never one to be effusive with his compliments.

"It makes me feel like I'm at the villa." Said Heather, knowing what Nessie was aiming for.

"Yes!" Ness replied excitedly. "And next year I'm going to extend it and build a pool over there."

"_You're_ going to dig out a pool?"

In the enthusiasm for voicing her new project, Ness didn't pick up on the amusement in Heather's voice.

"Yes!" She replied and then clocked Heather's wry grin. "Well, I'll get Dad to help me."

Heather raised her eyebrows at Ness.

"OK," Ness admitted. "Dad will end up doing it because I'll get sidetracked by something else."

I'm sure I wasn't the only one who was hoping that this time next year the thing that Ness would be side-tracked by, would be a baby.

The first of our family arrived not too much later and were the reason that Heather and Charlie were here. Emmett, Rose and Jane had arrived, bringing with them Sophie, who Jane lifted, still sleeping, from her car seat. Being a new vampire Dan couldn't travel with his daughter, but Heather and Charlie had volunteered to have Sophie for a few days, just to give Dan one less thing to worry about while he was here.

Welcomes made, Jane gently handed the sleeping Sophie over to Ness. Sophie was thirteen months old now and her Italian parentage was very noticeable. Her hair was a mass of open dark brown curls and her soft olive skin was in marked contrast to her mother's own pale, hard, vampire skin. As Ness cradled her, Rose came over and stroked the little girl's hair.

"She babbles all the time now." She whispered. "It's fascinating to hear her, isn't it Jane?" Jane nodded. "It's so different to you and Ben. You guys just spoke; but hearing Sophie getting the hang of simply making sounds is fascinating. No offence to you or to Ben, but this is more fun." Rose grinned. "Someday, one of those little sounds will be a word."

"Yes and I can tell you the battle is on for whether it's 'Mom' or 'Rosie' that's first out of Sophie's mouth." Grinned Emmett, walking over to the little girl and stroking her hair too. "Gotta admit though," he whispered. "She's a cutie."

We all smiled indulgently at the sleeping girl; who, as if aware that she was being watched, gave a yawn and fluttered open her eyes. They met Ness's, but that wasn't what Sophie wanted to see and the tremble of a lower lip heralded a swift transfer back to Jane. Reassured that Mommy was still there, Sophie settled herself against her as Jane tucked the blanket back around her daughter. Wide brown eyes appraised us all from the security of Mommy's shoulder. A cheeky smile from Emmett garnered one in return before the little head buried herself against her Mommy's neck.

"Never fails to amaze me that they don't feel the cold." Said Charlie. "Ness never seemed to notice the temperature difference between Jake and me and the rest of the family."

"Oh I did." Ness replied. "Mom, Dad and everyone else were cool, you're warm and Jake's hot." Ness grinned at me.

"Not quite that use of the word." Said Edward, descending the stairs behind us, with Bella. "But thanks for saying I'm cool."

"Dad, you will never be cool as long as you live."

"Excuse me? Who was the one stood in the street flapping her arms like a bird when she realised I'd bought a Veyron?"

"Uh… fair point." She conceded. "You have your cool moments."

"He has his 'Volvo…_again?_' moments too, Ness. I think you were right the first time." Rose said. She turned to Edward. "What are you going to do if Volvo ever go the way Saab did?"

"It won't. I'll increase my shareholding to take control."

"Holy shit." Said Emmett. "So it's true? Jasper and I thought it was a joke, but something about Carlisle's look didn't convince me that he was entirely joking."

"He wasn't. We don't have a large house to run, our daughter's grown, Jake's business makes its own money now, we don't take expensive vacations, so we have the money to invest. I put it into something I can get some benefit from. Carlisle invests in pharmaceuticals and you..?"

"…Bought a soccer team." Emmett admitted. "Long story. Dan's fault."

"Don't blame Dan." Said Jane. "You're the one who plays one-upmanship with him, with no concept of knowing when to stop."

"Tell me about it." Rose huffed, evidently less than impressed by her husband's latest acquisition.

"You bought a soccer team?" Questioned Charlie suddenly very interested.

"Yeah. Bolton Wanderers."

"Bolton what?" said Charlie.

"Bolton Wanderers." Repeated Emmett.

"The team Dan supports?" Queried Heather. "You _bought_ it?" "Yeah."

"Tell them what you were _supposed_ to be doing." Rose hissed.

"I was supposed to be buying a season ticket for Dan's friend Tom, as an anonymous eighteenth birthday gift. I accidentally bought the club instead."

"As you do…" Said Jane, in the same sarcastic tone of voice that her husband would use.

"I'm sure Dan finds it hilarious." Said Heather.

"Oh he does." Rose replied. "He's not the one currently shovelling his life savings into a money pit."

"It is not a money pit." Emmett snapped. "The Reebok stadium just needs a bit of… maintenance."

We could tell that this was a sore point, thankfully alleviated by the sound of two more vehicles arriving outside the house.

We had briefly all been together. Dan had managed some precious time with Sophie, hemmed in on either side by Emmett and Jasper and monitored by Edward. He'd found it tremendously difficult, but the little girl had rewarded his efforts by presenting him with a beaming smile and outstretched arms. Just a few minutes was all he could cope with before Jasper said enough was enough. Dan managed to talk to Stephanie for a few minutes before she took her leave of everyone for the night. There was a moment, as she stood in the doorway of the living room, with Daniel's arm around her; that I wondered whether this was the last time I would be seeing her like this. She'd been blessed with a smooth pregnancy, but getting the baby out was the difficult bit. One set of boy-baby teeth in the wrong place and Carlisle and Edward would be unable to stop the conversion. She knew that, we knew that and for a moment in her face I saw the fear of it. She hid it well, but not well enough from Edward, who followed them out.

Charlie and Heather had taken Sophie and Jane down to their house. Jane had put her daughter to bed and had now returned, taking her place in the arms of her husband. Carlisle, Esmé, Rose, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Bella, Jess, Will, Jane, Dan and I sat in the horseshoe-shaped sofa in our large living room and not a word passed from anyone's lips. We'd all sensed Stephanie's fear.

"It'll be alright won't it, Alice?" Jess finally asked.

"I won't be able to tell until the baby's been delivered. You know that."

Jess sighed. "I know. I just thought you might be getting the hang of figuring out these hybrids, now that there are three of them in our family."

"Sadly, no. They are still as impenetrable as ever. But while one in particular is out of the room; Jake, Bella, how's Ness doing?"

All eyes turned to me. "She's doing great thanks." I replied.

"Human blood. As simple as that." Said Carlisle. " All the time we were looking for weird and wonderful explanations and it was right there under our noses."

"Edward has been struggling to come to terms with it." Said Bella. "There have been some profuse apologies, to all of us."

"He wasn't to know human blood was so intrinsic to her." Said Esmé.

"At least we know now." Said Bella. "The change in her after just one week was remarkable, I'm sure Jake will agree. We could see her coming back to us; flashes of the old Ness started appearing. She's so much better now from what she was. Jess has surely told you the extent of it."

"Those absences were shocking." Said Jess. It was like being with a Zombie."

"Believe me; it was like living with one." I said.

"Jake, you do know that zombie's don't exist, right?" Said Jasper, in all seriousness.

"You mean in the same way that vampires don't?" I replied, smirking.

Jasper smiled. "No, they really don't exist."

"Wanna bet?" Said Dan.

"Don't start!" Snapped Alice. That's how the whole soccer team thing got started."

"Let's not go there again." Groaned Jess. "You guys really need to wise up to the wind-up merchant my brother is and just what exactly is Ness doing in the kitchen with Ben? She was supposed to be making him hot chocolate. They're taking forever. What's she doing in there, milking the bloody cows first?"

Jess jumped up and went out into hallway.

"Oh my _God!"_ She exclaimed and the rest of us followed her out to see what it was.

Will pushed to the front to get a better look at the sight that presented itself to us. Ness and Ben were sat on the kitchen floor surrounded by a race track marked out with the powdered hot chocolate. Ness was pushing a cocktail stick through a peeled carrot, while Ben was checking that the sliced-potato wheels he'd fixed to his hollowed out potato vehicle were turning properly. Ness looked up at us, a little confused at the audience.

"What?" She asked.

"What are you doing?" Asked Jess.

"Playing _Wacky Races_ with Ben, why?"

"How old are you?" Replied Jess sarcastically.

"Eight." Ness said, deadpan.

Jasper and Emmett sniggered.

"I bet her that she couldn't make the cars from _Wacky Races_ out of the contents of the fridge." Said Ben, holding up his car. "Look Mummy, the Ant Hill Mob's car and I'm making the Bouldermobile next. Ness is making Peter Perfect's Turbo Terrific. She already made Penelope Pitstop's car."

"Out of beetroot?" said Jasper. "That's inspired." He sniggered again.

I couldn't help it, I had to laugh. From all the horribleness we'd been through the last few months, the fact that we now had beetroot-stained kitchen floor tiles was the least of my worries.

I looked at Ben. "You bet Ness that she couldn't make the _Wacky Races _cars out of what was in the fridge?"

"Uh huh." He replied, still engrossed with smoothing his wheels.

I looked to Dan; he was smirking at his nephew. "Ness is absolutely not buying a soccer team."

Dan grinned at me. "He's a wind-up merchant in training. He just needs a bit of tuition. And fair play to Ness, that's a more than a half decent stab at the Turbo Terrific." A laugh went around the group.

"So Ben?" I asked. "There are eleven cars in _Wacky Races_, can we all play?"

"But there are twelve of us?" He replied.

"Ben, you know the rules." Reminded Ness. "Grandma Alice isn't allowed to play."

"Grandma can share with me!" He beamed.

_"No!" _ Went a universal shout up from everyone.

Alice huffed. "It's not _fair._"

Ben's face fell. "I want Grandma to play, she never gets to play."

"Thank you Ben." Alice beamed.

"There is good reason." Said Rose. "You don't play against Alice and Edward, they play each other."

"And Emmett cheats." Said Ness.

"I do _not_ ch…"

"Oh you do!" Said Esmé. "Don't think I don't know how many baseball games you fixed."

Emmett looked at Esmé, almost wounded. Before grabbing and hugging her. "I'm not the only cheat." He whispered, pointing at Carlisle. "November 1953, February 1967."

"Oh, I know. I had words." Esmé grinned.

"In my defence the first time, Jasper was new to our family and I was intimidated by his superior batting skills." Replied Carlisle.

"And the second?" Emmett pressed.

"Wanting to get one over me." Said Edward, appearing by Bella's side. "He failed." He grinned at Carlisle.

"If it hadn't been for you meddling kids…" Carlisle parodied.

"Oh it's all gone a bit _Scooby Doo_." Joked Jess. "Well, as we're all a bunch of cheats and liars, may I suggest that we all use whatever means necessary to win the race? Ben, what are the rules?"

Ben looked at Ness, she looked at him and the pair of them shrugged their shoulders.

Edward snickered.

"Dunno." Ben said. "We hadn't got that far yet."

Jess's shoulders slumped. "Typical boy."

"No, let's make the cars." Said Will, pulling Jess into the kitchen and stepping carefully over to Ben. We can make the rules up as we go."

Carlisle followed. "I've spent the best part of four hundred years doing exactly that. We'll clean up the kitchen floor when we're finished, right guys?"

"Even Alice and I can play?" Said Edward.

"Yes." Said Jess. "All means at your disposal." She smiled at him.

"Oh." Edward seemed thrilled and then his face fell. _"Bella!"_ He griped at his wife.

_"Bella!"_ Cried Alice from the other side of the kitchen.

"It levels the playing field." She smiled. "I heard Jess say 'all means at our disposal, so I'm using my means."

Jasper guffawed. "Bella, you truly are an asset to our family."

"What did Bella do?" Asked Ben of Jess.

"She put her shield over the rest of us. It neutralises Edward and Alice's talents."

"Cool!" Said the little boy, completely unperturbed and immediately returned to his car. "Dad, help me with this…"

I sat down next to Ness on our kitchen floor, she handed be the now completed Turbo Terrific. "You're my Peter Perfect." She said.

"And you'll always be my Penelope Pitstop."

She grinned at me. "'Except I'm the better driver."

I leaned forward, planted a brief kiss on her lips and eyed her speculatively. "Are you now?"

"Mmhmm."

"We'll have to see about that."

"Baby, you ain't gonna see my beetroot for dust." She purred.

"Damn, I knew I should've washed the kitchen floor."

Ness started sniggering, she looked at me, the cheeky, unconscious, unaffected bright smile that I loved was firmly back on her face. "I love you Mr Black." She said.

"And I love you Mrs Black; with every atom of my being." I kissed her deeply, but I knew what she was doing. You didn't hang around vampires without knowing what _'all means at your disposal'_ meant. She was winding me around her little finger.

"But I'm still going to beat your ass at this." I added, grinning at her. She narrowed her eyes.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen: Arrival - Jake**

All eyes were trained on Alice. She was our best indication of how successfully things were going in the medical room.

She shook her head. "Nothing yet."

My eyes glanced at the clock on the mantelpiece; it was twenty minutes to ten. They'd put the epidural in at about nine and unlike Jess, Stephanie hadn't felt the need to have us there to wish her well. We hadn't seen her this morning. She and Daniel had made their own way to the medical room. The rest of us were now congregated in the living room, anxiously waiting for the moment when the baby was delivered and Alice's vision of Stephanie's future would clear. Was it a human future or a vampire future? Each one of us was literally or metaphorically holding our breath. Jasper held Alice and kissed her forehead. She closed her eyes and rested against her husband. I looked back to the clock and watched the second hand make its way around the clock face. No one spoke and even Ben knew this was not the time to be trying to get people to play with him. Rose got up from the sofa and walked towards the window.

"It's raining again." She observed.

Alice gasped and all eyes turned to her. Rose flitted back to Emmett's side and sat down.

Alice's eyes were wide and her mouth was open in shock for a second before a huge smile split her face. "She's OK! She's OK. I see her, she's OK!"

Emmett whooped.

"What sex is it?" Rose pressed.

Alice shook her head. "Daniel doesn't even know yet, he's still outside the door." There were some things a vampire without Carlisle and Edward's self-control really wasn't able to be around for and this was one of the cruellest.

Time ticked on and Daniel still didn't come down.

"Is everything alright?" Asked Bella of Alice.

"It's fine. He'll be down in a minute. Give the guy a moment, he just became a father."

"For the second time," added Dan. "He should be used to this. What's he doing anyway?"

"Talking to Stephanie. They're having their Mommy, Daddy and baby bonding moment, OK? And they're trying out names."

"They didn't have one picked out?" Asked Emmett.

"They had a short list and now they're finding one that fits." Alice sighed. "Ah that's nice." She beamed. "Sometimes I love being me. The privileges it affords me are so special."

"I wish you'd share it." Grumbled Rose. "Look, boy or girl, it's easy Alice. Please, just put me out of my misery. I can't stand the suspense. If Daniel doesn't show up here in thirty seconds, I am going down there to get him!"

"How is Daniel in the same room as Stephanie already?" Asked Ness.

"There are some things that are worth working hard to overcoming your love of human blood for." Alice replied, although she didn't look entirely happy. "Ah, Edward's taken him out. I think that was about as much as he could cope with. He's on his way up."

We all turned to face the door as through it a second later came Daniel, carrying a small bundle wrapped in a yellow blanket. He walked into the large horseshoe of sofas.

"There should be some eloquent way of saying this, but I can't quite get my head together." Daniel angled the little baby round and from the depths of the blanket two inquisitive brown eyes set in a little head that was topped by a sprinkling of brown hair, cast a look around the assembled people. "This is Jory, our son."

Immediately they were surrounded by family and unsurprisingly Rose was there first, prising the baby boy out of his father's arms. Daniel knew better than to fight with Rose over a newborn and surrendered him to her; only to find himself embraced fiercely by first Esmé and then Bella. I added my own congratulations, before Ness wrapped herself around her adopted brother.

"Just Jory?" Asked Esmé.

"Jory Edward." Daniel replied, kissing Ness's head. We wanted to say thank you to Edward for the way he's cared for Stephanie and got her through this.

"How is she?" Asked Bella.

"Amazing. They don't need to do any surgery."

"_What?_" Replied Rose. "You mean her womb's in once piece after this?"

"Yes. Jory really didn't move around that much; he's done very little damage and what there is will naturally heal."

"So she can have more children?" Rose said excitedly. There was instant silence.

"Rose, are you seriously suggesting that she should go through this a second time?" Said Jess.

"Well, no, not if she doesn't want to." Said Rose, looking at Daniel. "But she _could_ do, right? She has the potential."

"Assuming she wants to, then… yes. I guess."

"A brother or sister for this little guy." Rose said, touching Jory's forehead. A tiny hand shot out and held her finger, turning it around and fixing his gaze on it intently.

"Wow." I said. "Edward wasn't wrong when he said this little guy was smart. Did either Ness or Ben do that?"

"No." Said Jasper. "And I am getting complete calm off him. With Ness and Ben I got fear until they began to recognise us, but there's none of that here. He is just so calm."

"Carlisle said he barely made a squeak when Edward delivered him," said Daniel. "He was taking everything in right from the first moment."

Jory was looking at each one of us in turn as Rose handed him back to Daniel. I had forgotten just how unlike human newborns hybrids were. They were so alert, but perhaps not this alert. Daniel took Jory around to everyone, introducing them with their names, starting with Bella, Ness and me; establishing our family relationships. As Daniel moved from Bella to Esmé, Ness snorted and looked to her Mom.

"You're a Grandma."

"I know." Bella smiled.

"You're in good company Bella." Said Alice, sweeping over to Esmé and her.

"I'm now a Great-Grandma." Said Esmé with pride. She looked thrilled beyond belief. "Could I hold him?" She asked of Daniel.

"Sure." Daniel transferred Jory to Esmé.

"Is he a Mitchell Cullen?"

"Yes."

"Jory Edward Mitchell Cullen, welcome to our family. You have an incredibly brave Mommy and Daddy who love you so very much. And you have a Grandma and Grandpa who…"

"That's just wrong." Said Ness, cutting Esmé off. "Dad can't be Grandpa, that's…. Grandpa's name."

"I'm sure they'll work it out." Soothed Esmé.

"And Mom can't be Grandma, that's you."

"I think somebody's getting her toes trodden on." Chimed Jess. "Bella what do you want to be called?"

"Can I have a think about it? It's not something I've given a lot of thought to."

"Really? I thought it would be up there with the world trade deficit as night-time conversation for you guys." Said Emmett, joking. Ness and I failed to keep ourselves from laughing. Ness buried her face in my chest and the two of us kept laughing for so long that it was obvious something was up with Emmett's statement.

"Oh… So you've moved on from world trade then?" Emmett probed.

"Ness stop it." Murmured Bella.

"You started it." Squeaked Ness, through suppressed laughter.

"I wish I hadn't mentioned it now."

"So do I." I added quietly. "I don't see him in quite the same way anymore."

"Oh? Has our monastic brother been letting his hair down a little?" Continued Emmett.

"No more than usual." Bella replied, with bewildering self-control. She and Emmett stared each other down.

Emmett raised his hands. "I did say I wouldn't tease you about that. It's none of my business."

"You did. But Emmett, there is a very good reason why we choose to live in an isolated cottage in the middle of a National Park, with almost nobody within a seven mile radius. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to see Stephanie."

Bella swept out of the living room leaving the room speechless.

Jasper looked at Ness. "Is your father making up for lost time?"

"It would appear so." She squeaked. "I start therapy Monday."

Everyone laughed and I held Ness a little tighter.

Our house with a new baby in it quickly became a happy and noisy place. Stephanie was resting so we went to her, turning their quiet and peaceful room into Grand Central Station. That became the place to hang out in, until Stephanie was a little stronger and Daniel brought her downstairs again. Jory watched everyone like a hawk, taking everything in and being remarkably unafraid of the noise Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, Dan, Edward, myself and Jory's own father could make when we got together. Like Jess and Ben before them, there had been no question of Jory attacking Stephanie. With hybrids, there appeared to be an inbuilt recognition of their mother and an understanding that they must not hurt the one who cared for them. Jory watched everything from Stephanie's arms. He was growing stronger by the day and it was agreed that everyone would stay until Jory's first hunt, the moment that for the half- vampire would be gaining his independence. It felt like a rite of passage for these hybrid children.

Ben was understandably thrilled with having a new playmate in the house. He hovered by whichever person Jory happened to be sat with, waiting for the time when Jory would take his first steps and they could run off and play. Until then, Ben made it his mission to tell Jory about the world.

At three days old, Jory was able to communicate to Ben when his chatter was enough. After Ben had been particularly verbose, Jory yawned, reached over and put his hand on Ben's mouth, to everyone's smile of amusement. Jess, however was typically forthright.

"I did tell you Ben. He doesn't need to hear the entire history of the world in one day. He's a baby; he can only take so much on board at once. Let him sleep now. You can come back later." Ben got up from where he was sat at Stephanie's feet and as he did so, Jory reached out his hand to him. Ben took it and for a moment the two little boys held hands and smiled at each other and a bond of friendship was formed. Ben went to his Mum a great deal more contented. Whilst in his mother's arms, Jory turned over and went to sleep. Stephanie and Daniel looked at each other, neither one of them quite able to believe this gift of a boy.

Edward was confident that Jory would talk much sooner than either Ness or Ben did and he was right. Later that week, Stephanie was in the kitchen having lunch and all the girls had gravitated into there. That left all the guys hanging out in the living room. Ben was sat on the floor with Dan and Will, putting together a Lego Millennium Falcon. Not much of a feat for a hybrid child, but Ben liked to get it out once in a while and put it together. Jory was sat on the floor in front of Daniel, sitting and watching the assembly with rapt attention. He was five days old now and looking like a six month old baby.

"Can I help put it together?" Came the new little voice that had the rest of us looking at him in stunned silence. Rather alarmed by the stares he was getting, Jory looked back to Daniel for reassurance and lifted his arms to be picked up. Daniel hugged his son, while Edward darted out of the room, returning carrying Stephanie. Dan left. I could see the strain build up his face the moment Stephanie was in the room. Edward and Stephanie were swiftly followed by almost everyone else; the quiet conversations giving way to vampire-speed excited garble which I had no chance of keeping up with.

After a while it was remembered that Jory's first words had been a question.

"So can he help put it together?" Daniel asked Ben.

"Sure!" Ben said, excitedly.

Daniel placed his son next to Ben in the pile of grey plastic pieces. Ben held out the next piece and pointed where it was to go. Jory carefully put it in place, garnering a large round of applause from everyone and beams of encouragement from his parents.

"Go do it with him." Stephanie urged Daniel.

Daniel sat down with Jory, Will with Ben. On the face of it, it was just two Dads sharing time with their sons. But once again, in this house, it just highlighted how our extraordinary our ordinary was. Stephanie looked on sadly and gently touched her stomach.

"I'll get you some more pain relief." Said Edward, whispering something to Bella and getting up.

Bella slid over to Stephanie and put her arm around her. "It takes some getting used to, that they do things so early. It can feel at times like they don't need you, but they do. Just because they mentally and physically out-strip humans in their development, doesn't mean that they're entirely equipped to deal with the rigors of human life. He will need you in that."

"Look at him. He's amazing!" Stephanie breathed. "How am I ever going to tear myself away from him and go back to standing in front of a class to teach? He's mesmerising!"

"It's tough." Said Jess. "But it makes all the rubbish at school seem insignificant when you have that to come home to."

"I'm sure my reputation for being the most conscientious teacher will be straight out the window."

"That's precisely why you need to continue like that." Said Carlisle. "The more regular and 'normal for you' you keep your life, the less people will go looking where you don't want them to. By all means come home a half hour or an hour earlier over time, but don't come out with the students, that's not your style."

"Leave that to the Jim Sidari's of this world." Added Daniel. "We'll get into the flow of it, it's early days. We have time to ease ourselves back in to things. By the time we get to September we'll have it convincingly normal."

Stephanie chuckled. "Let's hope by then that my walking is convincingly normal." She took the pain relief and glass of water from Edward.

"So we need to plan Jory's first hunt!" Said Alice.

"We hardly need to do that." Scoffed Emmett, we just round up a deer and let him go for it."

"Yes, but it needs to be in the right place so that Stephanie can watch."

"I'm not sure about that." Said Stephanie. "I don't really want to be the lone human out with a bunch of hunting vampires and a wolf."

"We'll take care of you" said Alice. "And it's only Jory who will be hunting; the rest of us will just be running in support of him. Jess really liked it, she found it helpful to feel part of Ben's world."

Jess nodded enthusiastically. "I loved it, but I understand if you'd rather not. It's not an easy thing to sit and watch your boy do. Perhaps ask Jory if he would like you there?"

"I could." Stephanie smiled. "Jory?"

The little boy looked round at his Mom.

"So how do I talk to him?"

"Just like you would do anybody else." Said Edward. "Just ask him the question."

"OK." Stephanie looked almost nervous. " Jory, when you go on your first hunt, would you like me to come and watch?"

Jory didn't respond for a second, looking between Daniel and Stephanie. "Will Daddy be there?"

"Yes."

"Will he carry you?"

"No, I can't carry Mommy, Jory, I will be with you. We need to keep Mommy at a safe distance because she's not a vampire. It'll become clear when I teach you to hunt. Mommy can watch from a distance if you'd like her there."

Jory nodded. "I would."

"My first hunt was cool." Said Ben. "I brought down a deer, it was _this _big." He spread his arms out as wide as they could go and everyone laughed.

"What is it with men and bragging?" Said Esmé, laughing and shaking her head.

The family started chatting between themselves. But across the room, I watched as Stephanie lowered herself gently to the floor, their son sitting between her and Daniel. Jory was engrossed handing the right pieces for the Lego model to Ben. Daniel moved closer and gently pulled Stephanie to him. I couldn't help but look on in envy. I hoped that one day soon that might be Ness and I.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen: Future Perfect - Ness**

It was October and our first Wedding Anniversary. Right now I didn't feel like celebrating. I felt like death. Jake had left for work early, leaving a card and a small pile of gifts by the bed whilst I slept. I'd felt a little rough yesterday morning, but nothing like this. It would appear that hybrids didn't do morning sickness by halves. I still hadn't voiced my suspicions to Jake, I could hardly believe it myself. But the internet was my friend and my body was showing all the classic symptoms of a human pregnancy. Even down to major-league throwing up. Great!

A familiar scent in my nostrils made me turn my head to see a pair of black Converse sneakers sticking out from a pair of black jeans.

"Morning." I croaked before heaving once again into the toilet bowl. I wiped my mouth and turned to face my Dad again, he was smirking.

"I'm going berserk here. Four days. Four _days_ you've been feeling unwell and you haven't said anything, to Jake, to your Mom, or me. I know you can't believe it Nessie, but I think it's happening. And I know you don't want me to, but I need to take a look at you."

He came and sat cross-legged on the floor of the bathroom beside me. I curled up against him and rested my head on his knee. He stroked my hair.

"Can I be the first one to say congratulations?"

I smiled weakly. "We don't know for sure yet."

He pulled out a white pregnancy test stick from his jacket pocket. "Well let's see shall we? I'll be down in the medical room."

I took the stick from him and he helped me up. He kissed my forehead and exited the bathroom. This was the moment of truth. I'd done this many times, but never with any actual hope that I was pregnant. I did what was required, put the cap back on the test stick and placed it face down to develop whilst I washed my hands and tried desperately not to look at it. I picked it up and walked out of the bathroom, through our bedroom and out onto the landing. I walked down the two flights of stairs and into the kitchen for the first time this morning. Jake had left me the most incredible bouquet of flowers. Resting against them was a note. I opened it, read the message and felt a tear run down my cheek. For a first year of marriage, ours had not so much been a little rocky as deeply crevassed; but we were through it and stronger than ever. I resolved to take trip down to say hello to him at the repair shop later. I could drop by for coffee and give him my own gift. I glanced at the white stick in my hand but I dare not turn it over and look. I left the kitchen and went downstairs into the basement where our medical room was situated. The door was propped open and inside my Dad was leaning against the gurney, checking something on a tablet computer.

"So?"

"I daren't look."

"I know." He grinned. "Do you want to hand it to me?"

I pulled a face. I wanted to know and I didn't want to know. Somehow a part of me didn't want her hopes dashed yet again.

"Ness, I don't think after sensing you these last four days, that it contains anything other than two blue lines. Shall we turn it over together?"

I nodded and went over to him, handing him the end of the stick.

"Ok, on the count of three. One… Two…. Three."

He turned it over; but it wouldn't turn in my hand. That didn't matter, because there, in the result window was a strong blue line. Heck, it was so strong it was almost ultramarine. Dad said nothing; he just put his arm around my shoulder and held me to him as I stared and stared at this most wonderful of colours! I couldn't say anything, but the tears said it for me; running freely down my cheeks as Dad crushed me to him and rocked me from side to side. After all Jake and I had been through! After everything Dad and Mom and he had tried to do for me. After everything I'd put them through and the horribleness it had resulted in. And now here I was, finally pregnant! I held on to my Dad for dear life.

Finally, he pulled away and wiped the tears from my cheeks. "I think you need to be with Jake." He whispered.

I nodded.

"Shall I drive you over?"

I nodded again. I didn't think I could trust myself to drive in a straight line right now.

"Take that with you, I'm sure you're not going to get the words out, but handing him that might say all that needs saying." He looked at me, his face was serious. "I think this calls for the Veyron."

I grinned inside. I'd take any chance to ride in that car.

"Although, should I be taking such risks with my pregnant daughter?"

"Dad, just get me the hell into Forks." I smiled. "I'll trust your driving this once."

He drove me to Forks at a speed which Grandpa would be horrified to discover that we could achieve on a public road; but we'd plead mitigating circumstances – if he caught us. The distinctive sound of the engine brought Jake out onto the forecourt, wiping his hands on a rag. I sat in the car, looking out at my husband and wondering exactly how I was going to get the words 'I'm pregnant' out of my mouth. Suddenly, the forecourt didn't seem the right place to do it in.

Dad turned off the engine. "Go into the forest. Take him up to Heart Lake. Tell him you want to give him his anniversary present there. I'll cover for him here."

"Thanks." I said, realising that I'd voiced nothing concrete, but Dad had simply taken my vague notion and given me back a perfect setting. Heart Lake, the place where Jake and I had first gone to when we'd connected again.

"Do you want to tell your Mom?" Asked Dad. "Or do you want me to tell her?"

I looked at Dad and grinned. "I think after I tell Jake, she'll hear his howls of joy."

"I think so too."

"But, no. I'd like to tell Mom, please?"

"Sure. Looks like Jake's a little tired of waiting for you."

Jake opened my door. "Hi." He smiled.

Oh he was so gorgeous!

"To what do I owe this unexpected pleasure?" His smile made me light up inside even more as he took my hand to help me out of the car. He pulled me into his arms.

"It's our anniversary and I wanted to get to you very quickly. Luckily, I just happen to know a guy with a very fast car." I kissed him and put my arms around his neck. "Seeing as you snuck out of bed without waking me this morning, I brought you your present. Wondered if I could have you to myself for a little while? The guy in the fast car will take care of things here whilst you're away."

Jake looked to my Dad getting out of the car. "Will he now?" Jake had a wry smile on his face. "You sure you're up to that Mr Cullen? I don't see your qualifications."

"I'm sure I'll manage. I'll see you later." Dad headed into the shop without further ado and I pulled Jake around to the back of the building to where we could slip into the forest. Once in the trees I pulled at his clothes and in my haste to free him from them I popped the button off his shorts.

"Woah Ness, we're still in range of your…uh…"

"I know," I said cutting him off with kisses. "Phase. Meet in the trees to the west of Heart Lake." I kissed him again and then gave everything I could to my run, to be faster than him and get to the lake first to make my own preparations.

I arrived with only seconds to spare and I could hear him closing on my position. I quickly pulled off my own clothes, making sure that the precious white tester was in easy reach. I checked it again, it was still ultramarine blue. My heart was doing somersaults. How to get the words out?

Jake appeared in wolf form in the little knot of trees, I leant up against a young tree, trying to remember not to lean too hard on it and knock it over this time. Knocking trees down was definitely a passion killer. Jake phased back and closed the distance between us. His smile was sexy and it was taking every ounce of restraint not to leap on him. But just one more minute Nessie, give him the build up, the anticipation.

"Are you my present?" He asked.

I nodded. "One half of it."

His eyes narrowed just a fraction. "We are out of range here aren't we?" He questioned.

I smiled. "Yes."

He put his arms around my waist and pulled me to him.

"Good, because I wouldn't want your father to pick up on this…"

Ok, so my husband was an animal. And so was I. And we were really sorry about knocking down the two trees; but heck that was something special. Where'd he learn that? On second thoughts, I didn't want to know; fearing that it had come from the purveyor of porn that was currently masquerading as my father. But it nicely set the scene for what I was about to tell him.

Jake lay on his back in the glade that we'd accidentally made a little bigger and I straddled him, having surreptitiously pulled my shirt a little closer to where I could easily reach it.

"So where's the rest?" He asked, completely stealing my grand build up to 'darling you're going to be a Daddy,' moment. I laughed. Perhaps that wasn't us anyway. I leaned down to kiss him, reaching out with my hand to grab the stick. I held it flush against my thigh.

"Well, it's not much to look at now, but I think it has the potential to be much bigger."

"It's not a tree sapling is it? Jake said, tilting his head and looking at one of the trees we'd snapped in two.

"Not exactly, no. But it's the sort of thing that grows."

"A plant? You didn't buy more plants did you?"

"No."

"An investment account?"

"No."

"A new business?"

"No."

He shrugged. "What else is there that grows?"

I pulled out the stick and held it up. "A baby?"

Jake fell silent, but raised himself up into a sitting position. I shifted back down his legs a little. He took the tester from me.

"Is this for real?" He whispered.

"Yes, I did it about an hour ago now."

"I think I kinda guessed yesterday, but I dared not say anything."

"How?"

"Your breasts feel different."

"They're sore."

"They're getting bigger."

I looked down at them. "You can tell that?"

"I know what you feel like." Jake looked at me and suddenly the biggest smile I had ever seen broke across his face. He grabbed me and pulled me back down onto the ground, kissing me hungrily and pulling me tighter and tighter to him. All of a sudden he threw his head back.

"We're going to have a baby! Woohoo!" He yelled and rolled me over and over. And we kept rolling over and over as the pair of us gained momentum and rolled right down the hill, laughing, shrieking and gathering speed until we rolled right into the lake at the bottom. We broke apart and swam back together, treading water.

"So how long?" He asked.

"I don't know."

"Your Dad hasn't examined you?"

"No, he just put me in the car and got me down to you."

"So other than the fact that you have a blue line on a tester stick, we know nothing?"

"No. I don't know how long my pregnancy is going to last, I don't know how bad it's going to be and I don't know what the baby will need."

"Sounds like you all over again." He smiled and then shouted again, smacking his hands down on the water and sending a fountain of spray over me.

I laughed and splashed water back at him.

"I could do this all day, but I just want to tell the world that my wife is _pregnant!"_ He yelled the last bit. His voice echoing out around the valley.

"So you're happy about it?"

"A little, yeah." He deadpanned.

I grinned.

"Seriously? I couldn't be happier, this is the best wedding anniversary present ever! It makes my gifts to you look lame."

"Jake they're beautiful; although you'll have to take me out to some fabulous restaurants in Seattle so that I can wear them."

"Wear them to _Thriftway_, wear them all the time. They are _nothing_ to the priceless gift you've just given me." He kissed me and reached down, placing his hand on my lower abdomen.

"There's nothing to feel yet, it's still early days."

"I don't care. I want to feel your body change under my hands." He looked at the sky. It looked like rain. "It's October, you really shouldn't be skinny dipping in lakes. You might catch a chill."

"Jake, when have I ever caught a chill?"

"There's always a first time. Babies send women's bodies' haywire. You sent your mother's batshit crazy." He pulled me to the side and lifted me out of the water, climbing out himself. We walked back up the slope and into the little knot of trees. "I need to look after you." He said.

"You're not going to turn into Mr Overprotective Husband are you? Because I already have Mr Overprotective Dad and one of you is bad enough. Please Jake, I'm not a china doll."

"I know. But let me… you know… take care of you a little? Bring you breakfast in bed, massage your feet and tell you off for doing too much?"

"OK." I smiled. "I don't mind a _little _fuss, but if it goes overboard I'll tell you to back off, OK?"

"OK."

"And that goes for my Dad."

"What about your Mom?"

"You know my Mom doesn't fuss, she leaves all that stuff to… Oh shit, hide me, Alice'll be insufferable. She'll move in. She'll have the nursery all co-ordinated and every outfit for the next six months picked out."

"Not forgetting Rose and her ninja newborn wrestling. Did you see her elbow Jory out of Daniel's arms?"

"I know! Perhaps we shouldn't tell them. You know, go away for a while, move to Isle Esmé until the baby's born."

"Don't tempt me. I just want you to myself."

"And I just want _you_ to myself."

"Then you'll just need to spend more time in our bedroom." He grinned.

"Speaking of bedroom where did that come from, earlier?"

Jake laughed. "Well…"

"Am I going to need therapy after this? 'Cause if this turns out to be from my Dad's stock of techniques, then please, _don't_ say it."

"You're in luck, it isn't. Even I'm not happy to go there. Although where I got this from, I might be the one that needs therapy."

"Oh?"

"It appears that it isn't just vampires who know a thing or two about keeping their wives satisfied for many years. It seems there are some Quileute oral histories that you're only allowed to hear if you're a married man and know who to ask."

"And who did you have to ask?"

"The former chief." Jake looked appalled.

I snorted. "_Your _Dad? Ooh awkward."

"You're not wrong. Discovering they existed was one thing. Having to sit through being told them was quite another. _That_, was the definition of awkward."

I giggled.

"I have to learn them and pass them on now. That is not a conversation I'm looking forward to having anytime soon. If this baby turns out to be a boy and he gets married and asks, I'll have to tell him."

"Perhaps you should write them down?" I thought about what Jake and I had just done. "On second thoughts, perhaps not. What if they never ask?"

"I have to pass it on somehow."

"Come to think of it, why were you asking?"

Jake blushed. "Don't hate me, but I told my Dad about what your Mom had said about your Dad. You know that you have an idea of how somebody is and then you discover something about them that just changes your perception of them completely. Your Dad's like that. I don't think there's a single thing about him from when I first knew him that's stayed the same. Well, apart from his cars. Volvo, of all the things to go for. Why?"

I smiled. "I like the consistency of it. I love the fact that there are two constants in my world; the fact that my Dad will always drive a Volvo and the way that you love me." I looked at my beautiful husband. Drops of water were still glistening on his wet skin. "Seriously Jake; I have put you through such hell this year and you have never once yelled at me to pull it together. You have never insisted that I 'see sense' or 'get real' about the situation. You have never yelled at me, slammed a door, stormed out or done anything other than be there and do your best to love me; even when I didn't deserve to be loved. Thank you for being there for me; over and over and over again."

Jake shrugged. "I love you. I always have, I always will."

"But I have been such a bitch."

"You were in so much pain and you were sick."

"But I hurt you."

"I heal."

"Jake, stop making excuses for me."

"I'm not making excuses. You were sick and hurting, nobody's at their best when they're like that. Besides it's all irrelevant now. We discovered what the problem was; you're pregnant and I couldn't be happier."

"But…"

Jake cut my protests off by kissing me. "It doesn't matter." He said quietly. "It's over, that's the past. This is now, this is our future. Let's not dwell on what was; let's think about what is and what will be." Jake kissed me again. "I love you Renesmee Carlie Cullen-Black and I will keep on loving you until the stars turn cold and this universe blinks out of existence. That's a promise."

I said nothing, merely curling up in his arms, feeling the warmth and security of the man who would hold me and love me until the end of time.

There were so many unknowns about the future. Once again I was attempting my life without a map or a guide book. We knew nothing, but that didn't seem to matter. I had Jake by my side and at some point over the next few years we would become parents to four children. That was all we knew. But we had each other and that was enough. We'd got through this toughest of years and come out even more devoted to one another. Jake had been there for me at my absolute lowest and I knew he would be there when I was at my highest and every point in between. I, and more importantly our growing baby, couldn't ask for more. So we wouldn't ask for more because that was all we needed.

Whatever life handed us we'd get through it, I knew that because Jake loved me. So dear reader, I did the only thing I could do.

I loved him right back.

**The End**

_I hope you enjoyed Aurora 'Moonrise.' I'd love you get your feedback from this story. Please take a moment to send me a review. It helps me improve my writing. I am currently working on the fifth and final part of Aurora._

_Thanks for reading my work!_

_**Rachel x**_


End file.
